Snippets of Brittana's Life After the Game Shows
by brittana11
Summary: This is a collection of one shots from my Brittana game show universe that can be read on their own. See Brittany, Santana and their daughter Spencer just being themselves along with the gleeks who as always are shocked by the amazingness that is Brittana.
1. Spending the Winnings

**This is a collections of short one shots from my game show universe. Thanks to Gleefreak15 for the idea.**

 **Spending the Winnings**

"Is this for real?" Quinn says as they stand outside the Lopez-Pierce house which has been transformed to look like a pirate ship.

"How the hell does someone pull this off?" Rachel asks grabbing her girlfriend's hand.

"A party planner." Kurt says in awe of the amazing work.

"I guess we now know what they spend all their money on." Puck says as all the former glee members stand on the side walk staring at the pirate ship house.

"I doubt they spent all their money considering they've won around ten million and that doesn't include endorsement deals, speaking engagements and any number of other things they're making money on." Mike logically says.

"Last one in gets to ask Santana how much this cost." Mercedes shouts as she gets a head start.

"Hey!" Artie shouts as he has to go on the sidewalk falling behind all of them.

When they enter their shocked to see how like a pirate ship everything is. They're all walking around in such a daze that Finn knocks into Brittany who is holding Spencer chatting with the Lopez's and her parents.

"Watch it Lumps." Santana growls holding her wife from falling. "I don't want to have to beat you up for hurting my girls."

"What are you wearing Santana?" Quinn asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Santana says smirking.

"No!" they all shout.

"Didn't you get my text?" Brittany asks finally noticing that all their friends are here.

"No," Sam says for them all.

It's then that the group notices that everyone else there is dressed in pirate themed clothes.

"San fix it their ruining everything." Brittany sniffles.

"It's okay honey," Santana says rubbing her back. "I'll make them get dressed up properly." she sweetly says kissing her wife's cheek.

"Thanks Sanny." Brittany sniffles turning back to their parents.

"Okay losers follow me." Santana growls. "Quickly," she growls.

Quinn quickens her step knowing that once Santana gets like this is better to just do what she wants. Mercedes is about to say something when Puck elbows her and shakes his head no.

"Get dressed in these now and don't you dare come out not dressed." Santana growls at them.

"She's still scary." Sam whimpers hiding behind Mercedes.

"This is hideous." Kurt says.

"It's okay honey just put it on, it's for a one year old's birthday party." Blaine softly says.

Santana huffs as she walks over to her wife and baby girl to calm herself down.

"Do you think she's having a good time?" Santana softly asks her wife.

"Honestly I don't think she really knows what's going on." Brittany says leaning back into her wife.

They're watching Spencer crawl through the sand with their dads who are almost having more fun then Spencer.

"But she is enjoying herself." Brittany reassures her lacing her fingers through her wife's.

"Good," Santana says relaxing slightly.

"You did a good job honey." Brittany says kissing her.

"Really? I was worried the house doesn't look enough like a ship." Santana says.

"Well you did good setting this up." Brittany says turning to look at the gleeks. "You guys look amazing." she says when their friends come out now dressed like pirates.

Kurt is the only one who doesn't look happy since he's wearing polyester.

"This is some party." Mike says grabbing a coin shaped sandwich.

"Yeah what's with the pirate theme?" Puck asks not noticing the signals of no Quinn is throwing his way.

"Is it not a good theme?" Brittany sadly asks at the fact that her friends don't seem to like the theme.

The glare that Santana has leveled on her friends terrifies them all.

"It's an amazing theme." Quinn quickly says.

"Yes you should totally be in charge of planning my next party." Rachel says.

"Hey," Kurt says before noticing the glare Santana has leveled on them. "She can help me." he adds.

"And mine," Tina softly says hoping that it will calm Santana down.

"See honey everyone loves the Jake the Pirate theme." Santana sweetly says.

"Okay good, now I think we should do cake then presents." Brittany happily says.

"I'll get the cake." Santana says giving Brittany a kiss.

"What's Jake the Pirate?" Puck whispers to the group so Brittany can't hear not wanting to upset her and end up with Santana attacking him.

"It's a kids show." Artie says reading info on it on his phone.

"Everyone gather around!" Santana shouts returning with the cake smiling at her wife.

"Dad can you grab the birthday girl." Brittany says.

She grabs her daughter from her dad and holds her up next to her wife who has put the cake down.

"Thanks everyone for coming to our little angel's first birthday party and for dressing up. I know some of you are confused and I'd like to explain that this is all based on Jake the Pirate a show that Spencer always giggles at when watching it. Now it's time to sing happy birthday." Santana says smiling when her daughter reaches for her.

Brittany swings their daughter's legs causing her to smile as they all sing happy birthday.

"Sanny look at her I think she likes cake." Brittany says.

"We're going to have to give her a bath after this." Santana says wincing when Spencer puts her face in her slice of cake.

"What did you expect she's one and your daughter." Brittany says leaning back into Santana again.

"Are you having fun?" Santana asks.

"Yes, thank you for doing all of this." Brittany softly says.

"Anything for my girls, though you did all the planning." Santana says kissing her. "I think we should open presents now before Spencer falls asleep."

"I think it might be too late for that." Brittany giggles.

Spencer has fallen asleep with a piece of cake in her little hand. Santana picks her up and cradles her in her arms while Brittany opens the presents.

"Ooo look at this." Brittany says holding up a cute jacket.

"Very pretty," Santana says rocking Spencer who has woken up and is fussy. "I think I'm going to put her to bed."

"Okay, night baby girl." Brittany says kissing the top of her head before going back to opening the presents.

Santana goes around so everyone can say good night to the birthday girl even though she's asleep again.

"We're all going to leave now honey." Brittany's mom Susan says.

"Bye mom, dad, Maria and Mario." Brittany says hugging each of them.

As everyone trickles out now that everything is done leaving just the gleeks when Santana comes back down.

"You guys can change back into your clothes now." Santana says having changed herself.

"Praise the lord." Kurt shouts running back into the spare room where their clothes are.

"Thank god," Rachel whispers.

"Sanny!" Brittany shouts.

"Yes honey," Santana says running over to her wife.

Puck and Quinn make whipping noises as she leaves.

"So Artie you get to ask Santana how much this all cost." Quinn says after Santana makes it to Brittany.

"What! I shouldn't count since I can't run." Artie quickly says needing to get out of this.

"And you'd be less likely to be killed." Puck adds.

"She hates me already and has threatened to kill me. Have Finn do it, she can't reach his face." Artie suggests.

"I have heard her threaten Artie in the last year." Rachel adds feeling bad for him.

"Fine I'll do it." Finn reluctantly agrees knowing he will lose to them.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Brittany asks skipping over to them.

"Yes we did." Rachel says smiling at the blonde.

"One of the best parties I've ever been to." Kurt straight up lies.

"Good I was hoping you could stay and help Santana clean up. She didn't want to pay the party company to clean up so we have to." Brittany pouts.

Since no one can say no to Brittany's pout they all agree to help and end up outside with Santana to make the house look like a house again.

"I see Britt roped you all into helping me." Santana says.

"Well if you weren't so cheap you wouldn't have to do this and neither would we." Quinn quips back.

"Hey I wasn't going to pay some guys ten grand to do something that I can easily do." Santana huffs.

Puck elbows Finn and nods his head.

"Fuck," Finn whispers. "Hey Santana we were wondering how much did you spend on this party?" he asks moving back expecting to be yelled at.

"We got a deal because the party store owner likes the way Britt and I won the Amazing Race." Santana says smiling, proud of herself. "It only cost half a million dollars."

The gleeks all stare at her with their mouths wide open.

"What my girls get what they want." Santana says.

"Sanny I need your help." Brittany shouts.

Santana being whipped runs to see what her wife needs help with.

"I can't believe she'd spend that much." Rachel says.

"My whole wardrobe didn't even cost that much." Kurt says.

"This is Santana though." Puck says.

"And she'll do anything for Britt." Quinn says.

They all stare over at the couple who have stopped cleaning up and are making out.

"STOP STARING AT US FREAKS!" Santana shouts causing them all to quickly go back to cleaning up terrified of what that Latina might do to them if they don't.

"Sanny be nice."


	2. Super Bowl Rage

**Here's a little one shot I did in honor of the Superbowl.**

 **Super Bowl Rage**

Brittany holds onto Spencer's hand to make sure that the seven year old doesn't take off again like she likes to do. She's waiting for her wife to come back from getting them hot dogs and soda, well beer for herself but this is the big game so she can indulge herself.

"Mama, why are we rooting for the team with the man on the helmet?" Spencer asks.

"Because your mami likes them." Brittany says smiling when Santana comes walking back over.

"I had to fight some lady, but I got you this." Santana says smiling holding up a mini Tom Brady jersey for her daughter.

"Mami, thanks." Spencer says wrapping her little arms around her legs, hugging them tightly.

"Honey you didn't have to." Brittany says helping by taking the hot dogs. "You're amazing." she whispers in her ear.

"I'm hungry," Spencer says taping her foot.

"First let's go find our seats first." Santana says pushing a drunken man away from her family.

Hell will freeze over before she allows any drunken person near her family. The last thing she wants is some drunken guy trying to get up on her or worst her wife. If that happens she'd likely go to jail and then her wife would kill her. So she keeps her arms protectively around her wife and daughter as they walk to their seats down near the fifty yard line, behind the Patriot side of the field.

"Sanny," Brittany gasps. "How did you get tickets way down here? These must have cost a fortune." she says leaning over and kissing her wife's lips.

"Nothing is too expensive for my girls." Santana says smiling proudly at herself.

"You're the best." Brittany says.

Through the whole first half Spencer stands on Santana's lap cheering much to her dismay for the Falcons while wearing her New England jersey. Brittany can't help, but giggle at the fact that their daughter is cheering for the team Santana hates.

"Honey cheer for the Patriots." Santana tries to say.

"No, I like the birdy team." Spencer says.

Brittany giggles at her wife and her need for their daughter to cheer for her team.

"Sanny if she wants to cheer for them let her." Brittany softly says.

"But Britt, I like the Patriots and I want her to like them too. I thought it was something we could share." Santana whines as Spencer cheers for another Falcon first down.

"San you just have to let it go. She likes the Falcons." Brittany says shaking her head.

"But…"

"No buts now let's go get some food. I'm hungry again." Brittany says.

"Fine, but only because I love you so much and it's halftime." Santana says.

"Why do you think I waited until now honey. I know how much you love your football." Brittany says kissing her cheek.

"And I love that you're always offering to watch and go to games even though I know you're not very fond of it." Santana says helping them both up and wrapping her arm around her wife's waist.

By the time they get back to their seats Santana's out another seven hundred dollars buying anything and everything that her wife and daughter looked at. The third quarter starts with the Falcons scoring a quick touchdown and Spencer stands up on her mami's knees cheering.

"Tell her to shut up." a guy from behind them says.

"Shut the fuck up!" another guy shouts.

"This is New England's cheering section bitch!" someone yells.

"What the fuck did you say!" Santana shouts placing Spencer in Brittany's lap so she can stand up.

"Sanny," Brittany softly says.

"I told the bitch to shut the fuck up!" the guy shouts back.

"That's my fucking daughter bastard!" Santana shouts leaping up the row behind them.

"Mama, she's going hulk again." Spencer says turning to look at her mami.

"I know sweetie, but that's your mami for you always protecting us." Brittany says shaking her head.

Santana storms up the two rows behind them looking for the jackass that insulted her daughter. No one and she means no one is allowed to hurt her family. So when a guy three rows up stands up and yells bitch at her, she charges him.

"Here we go again." Brittany says rolling her eyes.

"Mama," Spencer says standing up on her lap to see what her mami is doing.

"Spenc close your eyes." Brittany says.

"Why do I always have to close my eyes." Spencer pouts.

"Because you don't need to see what your mami's about to do." Brittany says covering her eyes just before Santana decks the guy that had been yelling at Spencer.

"That that bitch." Santana says standing over him proud that he had given him a black eye most likely, split his lip and broke his nose. "Never insult my family again."

"Santana," Brittany sternly says standing up and glaring at her wife as security comes over.

"Shit," Santana grumbles under her breath.

She's not upset about security taking her; she knows that she's in deep shit with her wife right now and that's scary. She allows security to take her and knows that her wife and daughter are following.

"That's right, take that bitch away!" a guy shouts.

"Take all three of those bitches!" another guy shouts.

"Oh no you fucking don't!" Santana shouts trying to get out of the security's hold on her.

"Calm down." one of the security guys says.

"She won't," Brittany says catching up.

"Hi Britt Britt," Santana sheepishly says.

"Are we getting kicked out or is she getting arrested?" Brittany asks the security guard leading them.

"With what those guys were saying when we were there I'd be fine with just kicking her out." the security guard says. "Plus I know you too; you were those teenage girls who won all those game shows."

"Yes we are." Santana says.

"Well here you are and I don't want you to see you here again okay." the security guard says.

"Thank you very much sir." Brittany says grabbing Santana by the arm and dragging her away from the stadium.

"Babe," Santana tries to say.

"Mami why were you so mean to everyone?" Spencer innocently asks.

"I'm not, but no one is allowed to be mean to you or your mama." Santana says.

"Thanks right honey your mami is always looking out for us." Brittany says shaking her head.

Santana's smile is huge as her wife has just forgiven her for getting them kicked out of yet another place.

"Next time you're sleeping on the couch for a month." Brittany whispers in her ear as they walk back to the car.


	3. Cupcake War

**Here's a little one shot in honor of V-Day**

 **Cupcake War**

"Mama your cupcakes are amazing. Everyone loved them and wanted seconds." Spencer happily says skipping into the kitchen, throwing her backpack on the kitchen table.

"Thanks honey," Brittany says giving her a cupcake. "Don't tell your mami."

"I won't," Spencer says giggling running into the living room.

"You spoil her too much." Santana says coming in.

"Oh please if that's not the duck calling a bird." Brittany says wrapping her arms around her wife and handing her a cupcake.

"Babe these are amazing." Santana says stuffing the cupcake in her mouth.

"Everyone loves my cupcakes and I was thinking that maybe I could go on Cupcake Wars." Brittany hopefully says.

Santana stops mid bite of one of her wife's delicious cupcakes to stare at her. It's been a few years since she had been on American Gladiator and honestly she thought that would be the last time they did any TV show. But her wife is pouting at her so she knows she's fucked and might as well just give in now.

"Okay I'll make some calls." Santana sighs.

"Thanks honey," Brittany says kissing her cheek.

That's how they ended up on Valentine's Day on a very special edition of Cupcake Wars. Well more like Brittany ended up on the show and Santana with Spencer to keep her calm ended up watching from backstage. Of course Brittany asked the hobbit to be her sous-chef which means Quinn is with her cheering on her girlfriend.

"Welcome everyone to this special Valentine's Day edition of Cupcake Wars." Justin says as the camera pans around to show four eager looking contestants. "The winner will not only win ten thousand dollars, but also be featured on the Today Show on Valentine's Day."

During the intro videos Santana has to stop herself from falling asleep during the other videos as she finds Dolly, Kate and Kayla the other three contestants boring as hell all owning bakery's and thinking cupcake wars will spring them into success. She loves her wife's video of her cooking in their amazing house with Rachel trying to help, but failing as she ends up covered in flower.

"Mami why are they all so boring?" Spencer asks.

"Because everyone is boring compared to your mama." Santana simply says smiling and waving at her wife.

"Dolly, Kate, Brittany and Kayla are you ready for the first round. You'll have forty-five minutes to make three cupcakes for our judges Candace Nelson, Florian Bellanger and our third judge is a very famous cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester who has a love of cupcakes." Justin says.

Santana and Quinn both fist pump as of course their old coach will like anything Brittany does as she knows that you don't want to make Brittany cry.

"Justin maybe you should tell them what the ingredients is." Sue shouts.

"Way to go coach!" Santana shouts.

"Sandbags why are you-never mind." Sue says when she finally sees Brittany.

"Your special ingredients will revolve around love and what do grownups love more than wine. We have several kinds of white and red wines for you four to choose from." Justin says. "Your forty-five minutes start now."

Brittany yanks Rachel behind her as she chooses a red wine that Santana likes to use in a cupcake. Really she does all the work and Rachel just watches, keeping her entertained and focused on the task at hand.

"So what are we calling it?" Rachel says with about ten minutes to go.

"La San Wine?" Brittany questions. "I don't know, I just like making cupcakes."

When it comes to the judging Spencer wakes up her mami who had fallen asleep finding watching people cook boring and that if she doesn't keep her eye closed she'll run out on the stage and jump her wife. She's always found Brittany cooking sexy as hell.

"Well Brittany this is definitely different than anything I've had before." Candace says taking a bite of her cupcake.

"Thanks," Brittany says smiling.

"I don't like the amount of red wine in it, there's not enough." Florian says.

"WHAT!" Santana shouts jumping up.

Spencer with Quinn's help holds her back from running out on the stage and tackling the man who's just insulated her wife.

"Brittany I love your cupcake and don't worry you'll be moving on to the next round." Sue tells her glaring at the other judges.

"Thanks coach." Brittany says skipping back to her work area with Rachel.

The other contestants, judges and Justin are very confused on what is going on, but don't say anything and continue to critic the other cupcakes. Santana has now calmed down and is seated again.

"Mami, why aren't you helping mama?" Spencer asks as the judges eliminate Kate for her white grape wine cupcake.

"Because your mama wanted your aunt Rachel to help her." Santana says shrugging as she really hates baking and would rather cheer her wife on from here.

"You should next time." Spencer says going back to watching.

"Yeah Santana," Quinn teases.

"Shut up Q," Santana growls turning attention back to her wife who is happily waiting for their next instructions.

"Okay so this next round you'll have seventy-five minutes to make our judges three different types of cupcakes that relate to our Valentine's theme. You'll be judged based on taste and presentation. You're time starts now." Justin says.

Brittany how already has a plan in mind starts working on her first batch which is a velvet red cupcake with banana which everyone loves and a red strawberry heart shaped hard frosting on top. She puts Rachel on making another batch of cherry, lemon and lime favor cupcake. She hasn't decided what the top will be yet, but she has time.

"Way to go babe, you've got this in the bag!" Santana shouts just so proud of her wife.

"Go mama!" Spencer shouts copying her mami.

"Oh god she's going to be a mini Santana." Quinn says grimacing at the thought.

"Is this the flavor you want?" Rachel asks holding out a spoon for Brittany to taste.

"Yes, very good Rachel." Brittany says glad she chose someone who can follow her instructions.

Working literally to the last second, they just barely finish in time, but Brittany is proud of what they made. The other two get some bad and some good comments about their cupcakes.

"That's right, it sucked!" Santana shouts.

"Keep quiet." Quinn says not wanting to get kicked out now that it's finally exciting again.

"Mami, shh it's mama's turn now." Spencer says glaring at her mami.

"Sorry," Santana whispers as the judges taste her wife's cupcake.

Brittany bites her lip, holding Rachel's hand tightly as she waits for the judges' comments.

"Well Brittany these cupcakes are made okay, I love your presentation, but I have to say I don't like the cherry, lemon, lime cupcake. It tastes too much like a Sprite and your pink sapphire is way to carmaly." Florian says first.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! YOU DID NOT INSULT MY WIFE'S BAKING!" Santana shouts leaping up out of her seat.

"I believe what he is trying to say is that two of your wife's cupcakes don't taste that good. They have too much of an overwhelming flavor of something that doesn't take that good. Though I do have to say that your red velvet cupcake is amazing." Candace says.

"You bitches don't know good tasting cupcakes if they hit you in the fucking face!" Santana shouts at them.

"Sanny," Brittany growls causing her wife to shut up.

She doesn't want her wife attacking the judges before they decide who's moving on to the next round.

"Brittany I absolutely loved each of your cupcakes and even though I don't think these two idiots next to me will let you through I believe you should be moved through." Sue says glancing over at Santana who looks like she's about to crack.

"Well our judges have decided that sadly Brittany-"

Before he can finish his sentence Justin is whimpering on the ground, grabbing his left shin.

"Spencer?" Quinn says completely shocked that it's not Santana who attacked him.

Though when she notices that Santana has her arms wrapped around Brittany whispering in her ear it makes complete sense.

"It's okay honey, your cupcakes are amazing and we'll open a shop to show everyone." Santana says wiping away her tears.

"They didn't like them; I don't want to bake anymore." Brittany sniffles.

"Oh honey don't listen to them. They're idiots and don't know what they're talking about." Santana softly says kissing her.

"Really?" Brittany sniffles looking into her wife's eyes.

"Of course honey, you know I wouldn't lie to you." Santana says.

"One of you should grab your daughter before she gets arrested." Quinn says as she watches Spencer kick Candace in the shins.

"I approve Sandbags, Blondie. I can't wait till she's on my Cheerios." Sue says patting Santana on the shoulder.

"Spence enough, you're mama needs a hug." Santana says glaring at the judges, but ultimately decides that her wife needs her more.

"Love you mama," Spencer says running over and hugging her.

"Let's get out of here before your mami decides to go Snix on the judges herself." Brittany says picking Spencer up and tugging on Santana's hand.

"I went Snix." Spencer proudly says.

"Yes you did and remember only do it when someone's mean to your mama or you." Santana says leading her family out of the studio.

"Those two are something else." Quinn says shaking her head as she watches her friends leave. "Only they would be able to do all that and leave like nothing happened."

"Quinn you do realize that they finally lost a game show right?" Rachel asks.

"Didn't they lose the Mole already?" Quinn says trying to remember. "Anyway they still win even when they lose cause they get away with anything and still manage to get on all these shows."

"Ratings," a producer says. "Everyone loves to watch Santana lose it and Brittany just be clueless about normal things and yet somehow manage to do so well on every show she's been on. Their dynamic is rating gold."


	4. Trouble Coming to Mickey

**Thanks everyone for the reviews on the last chapter. None of the chapters are in order and this one is going back a number of years from the last one.**

 **Trouble Coming to Mickey**

"Santana she's five now I think she's old enough to go to Disneyland." Brittany says the night of their daughter Spencer's fourth birthday where Santana spoiled her rotten.

"Britt," Santana sighs turning to face her wife. "Can't you let me sleep before dropping this bomb on me."

"But we need to start planning." Brittany pouts. "I want her to have the best time possible."

"When do you want to go?" Santana asks giving in as she's exhausted.

"I was thinking for your birthday. You get to celebrate your birthday in Cali where it will be warm so you can get your tan on and we get to go to Disney. It's a win, win." Brittany says scooting closer to her wife.

"Only if I still get my birthday night sex." Santana says as that's the one thing she looks forward to the most.

Her wife always manages to surprise her with some amazing new thing that has her coming in mere seconds and that's on top of whatever people appropriate surprise she had planned too.

"Of course you will Sanny. That's the highlight of the day for me, seeing your face when you come." Brittany says kissing her on the lips. "We can get connecting rooms and lock the door so Spencer can't come in."

"And only us, no friends or other family members." Santana adds.

"Fine," Brittany sighs wishing she could invite some of their friends, but it will be her wife's birthday so she'll do what she wants.

"Okay, we'll go for my birthday." Santana yawns. "We'll talk more tomorrow when I'm awake."

"Night Sanny," Brittany says kissing her now asleep wife.

Two months later Santana finds herself looking for a parking spot their rental car in the Disneyland Hotel parking lot after having dropped off her wife, daughter and all their bags at the entrance. Somehow she still doesn't know how her wonderfully deceptive wife managed to convince her that they should stay for two weeks with her birthday falling on the last full day that they are here. She's pretty sure that it was during their sexy times, but she just can't remember when.

"Sanny hurry up!" Brittany shouts.

"Hold on," Santana shouts back.

"MAMI!" Spencer shouts looking up at her mama who nods smirking.

Once Santana hears her daughter shouting for her, she rams the rental car into a small convertible pushing it out of the parking spot thus parking their van and takes off towards her family.

"What's wrong?" Santana growls glaring around to see who's upset her family.

"You're funny Sanny." Brittany says kissing her cheek and skipping into the hotel lobby with their daughter.

"Funny mami," Spencer repeats giving her mom a toothy grin.

Santana grumbles under her breath about sneaky wife and daughter while grabbing all their bags and boy are there a lot. A bell boy offers to help, but the look Santana gives him has him slinking away.

"It's under Lopez-Pierce." Brittany is telling the front desk worker when Santana finally reaches her family.

"I'm sorry I'm not seeing a reservation under that name." the guy says.

"I made it over two months ago." Brittany says a pout starting to form on her face.

"Well I'm not seeing any reservations under Lopez-Pierce." the guy says. "Maybe you made it at another hotel."

"ARE YOU CALLING MY WIFE DUMB!" Santana shouts dropping the bags and grabbing the guy by the neck.

He sputters, but doesn't say anything most because she's practically choking him.

"Now apologize for being a dumbass and get us a room." Santana growls. "I know for a fact that we have two connecting room here as I printed out the damn reservation confirmation." she says letting of him and slamming the paper down.

Brittany kisses her wife's cheek, draping herself over her one to calm her down and two to show her appreciation that she cleared it all up. Santana smirks at the guy wrapping her own arm around her wife's waist.

"Mami we have a room now?" Spencer asks tugging on her pants.

"Of course we do sweetie and guess what you get your own room." Santana says so glad that their daughter isn't stay with them cause she's so getting some tonight.

"It's a good thing too, I'm going to blow your mind tonight." Brittany whispers in her ear before grabbing their daughter's hand and skipping to the elevator.

Santana's eyes go wide as she gathers up all their bags and follows them as quickly as she can. She can't wait for tonight either, she's going to totally get amazing sex with her wife. The whole way up to their rooms Spencer points out all the Disney stuff that they're passing.

"Sweetie as soon as we get settled in we can go to the park and go on some rides." Santana says knowing that both her daughter and wife are very excited to go on rides.

"Yes!" both Spencer and Brittany shout running down the hall looking for their room.

"I'm in for it this vacation. Why did I agree to do this for my birthday?" Santana questions herself following her family.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Do I have to go?" Santana whines.

"Sanny it's her first time here at the most magical place on earth." Brittany pouts, jutting her lip out extra.

"Fine," Santana sighs.

"We go on coaster now?" Spencer says jumping up and down looking at her mami.

"Yes," Santana says rolling her eyes.

Of course the first ride she wants to go on is California Screamin' the fucking rollercoaster. She absolutely hates rollercoasters and was hoping to avoid them the whole time, but no she can't get that fucking lucky. Waiting in line didn't help her fear or their daughter who is just as inpatient as her. When they finally get to the front everything goes wrong.

"I'm sorry miss, but she's not tall enough." the worker says stopping Spencer and her from getting in.

"Listen buddy my daughter has been waiting a fucking hour to get on this ride so you're going to let her on." Santana growls, pissed since Spencer is only three fucking inches too short.

"But-"

"We're getting on now." Santana growls shoving pass him and sitting their daughter next to her wife.

"Thanks mami," Spencer happily says wiggling in her seat.

While her daughter and wife scream in joy on the ride, Santana grips the arm holds tightly. This shit is fucking scary and then they go upside down. That's the last thing she remembers before she feels kisses on her cheeks. Opening her eyes she sees her amazing wife and daughter staring down at her.

"Are you okay honey?" Brittany asks worry laced in her voice.

"I'll be fine." Santana says sitting up holding Spencer who is nuzzled into her now.

"No more rollercoasters for you." Brittany says helping her wife up and out of the ride.

Santana just nods relieved she doesn't have to go on anymore.

"Instead you can hold our stuff." Brittany happily says.

"Whatever you want honey." Santana says.

Thankfully thanks to her passing out Santana got a pass on going on rides for the rest of the day which she was thankful for. She got to hold her wife's bag and the various items that their wonderful daughter pouted for her to buy when they went on rides.

"Sanny can we go on one more ride before we go to dinner?" Brittany pouts.

Santana tries not to roll her eyes at that fact that her wife yet again has called Sanny in public.

"Fine, what ride?" Santana asks.

"Grizzly River Run," Spencer shouts.

Unfortunately neither her wife or daughter get wet on the water ride, but she does standing on a bridge trying to take a picture of them coming down.

"Awe Sanny," Brittany says kissing her cheek. "How about we head back to the hotel so you can change and then you can pick the restaurant."

"Okay," Santana says nodding.

"Mami's all wet." Spencer says and for the first time Santana's mind doesn't go to the gutter.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After the first two days there Santana manages to get herself stuck in the doghouse for getting them kicked out completely of California Adventures for attacked a worker who she thought was hitting on her wife. As it turned out he was just telling them where Mickey would be. So yeah she ended up in the other room while her daughter got to sleep with Brittany. But today was different it's her birthday and she knows that her wife has an amazing day planned for them even if she still is mad at her.

"So what are we doing today?" Santana asks her wife as she waits for her to finish eating.

"Well even though I'm still pissed at you it is your birthday." Brittany sighs.

It's so hard for her to stay mad at her wife. She knows that Santana is way overprotective of her and their daughter, but that's what she loves most about her wife is her willingness to do anything for them. That's why she's decided to stop being mad and just enjoy this last week at Disneyland with her wife and daughter.

"I've decided to forgive you and let you pick what rides and where we eat today." Brittany says nodding.

"Does this mean I get my sexy times tonight?" Santana hopefully asks.

"Yes," Brittany says rolling her eyes cause of course that's what her wife is most worried about.

"Great, this is the best birthday." Santana says leaning over and kissing her wife for the first time in five days.

"You're lucky you're so cute or I'd still be pissed." Brittany says snuggling into her wife.

Santana does a fist pump causing her wife to giggle at how cute her wife is. Needless to say that even though Santana gets to pick the rides it's really Spencer and Brittany who end up picking them though they don't go on any rollercoasters. They're currently on Santana's favorite ride thus far of the trip the Jungle Cruise. She gets to sit back and enjoy the scenery which is not something she gets to do often. Of course her wife and daughter are looking all around and a few times she's has to pull them back into the boat before they fall out. Relaxing is not something that either of them do.

"So I found something that I know you'll want to do." Brittany says smiling slyly at her wife.

"What have you done?" Santana skeptically asks.

"Spenc you want to tell mami." Brittany says whispering something in their daughter's ear.

"Yes, can I?" Spencer asks looking up at her mama.

"Go head honey." Brittany says smiling.

"We're going to go meet Mickey!" Spencer shouts.

Santana let's out a very girlish squeal and does a little happy dance in a small circle.

"Mami?" Spencer says. "Is she okay mama?" she asks looking up at Brittany.

"Yes honey, Mickey's just her favorite character of all time." Brittany reassures her worried daughter.

"If you say so." Spencer says frowning.

"Are you ready to go?" Brittany asks her wife.

"Yes where is it?" Santana says looking like she wants to take off running wherever she needs to go.

"Calm down San we have plenty of time to get there." Brittany calmly says loving seeing her wife so excited.

"Mami? Is Mickey nice?" Spencer asks.

"Mickey is the best honey." Santana says lifting Spencer who is getting tired up into her arms.

"Don't listen to her Pocahontas is totally the best." Brittany says smirking as Santana gasps at her.

"Take that back, no one is better than Mickey." Santana pouts.

"Please loads of character are." Brittany teases her wife.

"Be quiet," Santana grumbles under her breath.

"Oh Sanny just relax, you'll get to see Mickey soon." Brittany says kissing her cheek.

They end up having to wait for ten minutes before Mickey appears and all hell breaks loose. Spencer watches her mami in awe as she hip checks a couple moms out of the way and practically tackles three kids on her way to Mickey. Brittany's face goes bright red and thinks that maybe this was a bad idea. Santana ends up hugging Mickey for several minutes and shouts for Brittany to take lots of pictures. Of course Brittany who has never seen her wife act like this with anyone, but her takes lots of pictures for evidence in case she ever needs it later.

"Sanny I think you need to let go of Mickey and we should leave before you get in trouble." Brittany says eyeing a couple of security guards headed towards them.

She wonders if this is how Santana always feels with her, watching out for everything and anything that might ruin her wife's happiness.

"Okay, but only because I love you a bit more than Mickey." Santana says wrapping her arm around her wife and walking away.

"Mami why are those people following us?" Spencer asks looking back to see several big guys following them.

"They're just jealous of my awesomeness." Santana fibs. "Let's duck into here." she says taking a sharp turn and walking into a women's dressing room.

"Excuse me you can't be in here." a woman with a red wig on says walking over towards them.

"We're hiding from big scary men." Spencer innocently says.

Both Santana and Brittany looking down at their daughter in shock. She's totally playing this woman in such a Santana way too. Brittany squeezes her wife's hand and gives her a knowing look. Santana shakes her head in disbelief.

"Well in that case you're welcome to say." the woman says giving Santana a flirty smile. "Especially you."

All Santana can do is stare, she's not used to getting hit on mostly because she's always all up on her wife that no one dares to try.

"Um…thanks," Santana says not sure what she should do to avoid getting yelled at by her wife.

Brittany is biting her lip hard at this point trying not to lose it. No one. No one is allowed to hit on her wife with her standing right there. Her eye starts twitching, with all the angry coursing through her body she's not sure what she wants to do.

"So I get off at five and if you're free I'd love to take you out." the woman flirts.

Before Brittany can do anything the woman finds herself on the ground holding her shin.

"Leave my mami alone." Spencer says her lips pursed. "She has mama and me. You're not even a good Ariel lookalike." she says stomping out the door.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Brittany says giving her a kick in the shin herself, dragging her wife out of the dressing room.

"That was so fucking hot babe." Santana says now following her wife like a puppy dog. "Can we go have sex now?"

"No San, with those guys gone I want to go on more rides." Brittany says giving her a big kiss on the lips. "But you'll get it great tonight. I might even let you be on top." she whispers.

"Score," Santana says fist pumping.

"Mami's crazy." Spencer says grabbing her mama's hand.

"Yes she is." Brittany says letting Spencer lead her where she wants to go.

A few hours later they are standing in line at Splash Mountain almost to the front again. Needless to say they have been on this ride three times in a row and Santana is getting tired of riding it. Even though it's her birthday and she could say they need to leave, she loves seeing her daughter happy.

"You're being such a good sport San." Brittany says kissing her wife's cheek.

"I just want you two happy that and you know will make my birthday amazing." Santana says wrapping her arm around her wife.

"And that's what I love about you, that you're happy when we're happy." Brittany sighs laying her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Yeah well you two are all I need." Santana says smiling for a brief second before she sees some kid push her daughter. "HEY!" she shouts.

Spencer sticks her tongue out at the boy before turning on the water works.

"What did you do to my daughter you little fuck face." Santana growls storming over and sweeping her daughter up in her arms.

"Sanny let's just go." Brittany says not wanting her wife to go full snix on some little kid.

"But…." Santana sputters.

"Let's go put Spencer down and I'll let you do that thing you like to do." Brittany says winking at her.

"Fuck this, let's go." Santana says ready for her birthday hot amazing sex night to begin with her fucking hot amazing wife.

Santana grabs Brittany's hand and yanks her out of the line, full on running for the train to take them back to the hotel. It's her birthday and she's about to get some. Brittany chuckles to herself glad that she still gets this kind of reaction out of her wife after all the years they've been together. She's already planning their next vacation, but she'll wait until after she blows to wife's mind to drop that bomb on her.


	5. The White House

**Here's another chapter. Thanks for the reviews last one.**

 **White House**

Santana grumbles the whole ride to the airport. The last thing in the world she wants to do with her week off of work is go to Washington DC. She can see it now, her in some kind of jail thanks to someone making her wife or daughter cry. But of course as soon as her wife and daughter started pouting she gave in instantly like the big pushover she is (not that she'd ever admit that).

"Don't be grumpy San, this is a good educational thing to do. We can go to the Smithsonian, see National monuments and best of all I've booked us on a Whitehouse tour." Brittany happily says. "We'll learn so much."

"Yeah so much about a bunch of old white men." Santana grumbles under her breath. "Why can't we go to the beach?" she asks. "Heck I'll even go to Disney World."

"San," Brittany sternly says. "We're going to Washington DC and you will like it."

"Yes honey," Santana says kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry for being such a grouch, I just don't want to get arrested. You know how easily my buttons get pushed when we're traveling and going somewhere with lots of security worries me."

"Just relax baby and have a good time. Don't blow up every time someone looks at us." Brittany orders as they park in the parking garage.

"Fine, but if anything happens I'm blaming you." Santana says looking back at their sleeping daughter. "You can wake her up."

"Nope you were the grouch so you get to wake the monster." Brittany says getting out to grab their luggage.

Somehow they manage to make it through the airport and on the plane without any issues. Spencer falls back asleep once they take off and Brittany lays her head on Santana's shoulder who as normal has the middle seat.

"Babe do you think we can skip the Whitehouse tour. I have a bad feeling about that." Santana whispers to her wife.

"Honey if it makes you feel better you can stay at the hotel while Spencer and me go." Brittany tells her.

Santana huffs and glares at her wife, god did she know how to make her do things. Of course she's not going to let her daughter and wife go alone, this is a family vacation which means they do everything as a family.

"You're evil," Santana huffs.

"And yet you love me." Brittany happily says.

"For some reason I have yet to figure out." Santana teases.

Shortly after Brittany falls asleep snuggled as close to her wife as possible. Having her girls asleep on her keeps Santana calm during the flight even when they hit some turbulence. She can do this. She can have fun, relax and not get them in trouble on a family vacation, it is possible. After all when her and Brittany used one of the vacations they won on the Amazing Race for their honeymoon she didn't yell at a single person the whole time. But then again she had had so much sex and had her wife draped over her the whole time nothing not even hearing Berry's annoying voice got to her.

"Sanny stop thinking about having sex." Brittany mumbles.

"How do you always know?" Santana asks staring down at her wife.

"If you behave yourself on this trip, I'll get our moms to watch Spencer for a weekend and we can have all the sex you want then okay." Brittany bargains knowing that her wife is right about the fact that there's a good chance that she would get arrest.

"Really?" Santana says wide eyes.

It's been a while since they've had a whole weekend to go at it. She can hold in her anger for the week for sex.

"Of course baby," Brittany says kissing her cheek.

"I'll behave myself." Santana eagerly says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hurry up Sanny!" Brittany shouts back at her wife.

"Slow down honey," Santana says trying to catch up to her wife and daughter.

"Mami hurry I want to be first in line." Spencer whines.

"Sorry honey that I can't run as fast as you and your mom." Santana huffs trying to keep up with them.

Her wife obviously has very long, amazing legs and her daughter's legs are also long too. Trying to keep up with them is very hard for her. They make it to the Whitehouse check in.

"Okay can we slow down." Santana says paying for them all.

"For you love anything." Brittany says wrapping her arm around her wife.

"What do you want?" Santana asks giving her wife a look.

Whenever Brittany starts calling her love she wants something and normally it's not something that she would like. So she knows that something is up.

"Well…I really want to take Spencer to…"

Before Brittany can finish two men in black suits come up to them. Santana rolls her eyes know that this is the secret service and can imagine what they have done already to get in trouble.

"Yes," Santana says as sweetly as she can.

"Miss does this belong to you." the taller of the two pull Spencer up in front of them. "We found her wandering around in a restricted area."

Santana breathes a sigh of relief that for once it's not her getting them in trouble.

"I'm soo sorry about that, I thought she was up with the group." Brittany says squeezing Santana's hand to tell her she's got this.

"We'll escort you around so no one ends up in a restricted area again ma'am." the shorter one says.

"Thank you very much." Brittany tells him.

The two guards end up following behind them which makes Santana nervous. She hates that their being followed though she's glad that it's not her fault.

"I hate this." Santana whispers. "This reminds me of that time in high school when we got escorted out of six flags."

"Just be glad that we're allowed to stay after Spencer ran off." Brittany softly says.

"I know, but it's still weird." Santana quietly says.

Luckily for the rest of the tour Spencer stays by her parents scared of the big men following them.

"Did we do something wrong?" Spencer asks her mami.

"No they just want to make sure that everything is okay." Santana softly says picking her daughter up.

When they finally leave Spencer is hungry and wants McDonalds. Even though Santana's normally against it she decides that just this once they can go.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Babe can we leave now, our plane leaves in three hours." Santana whines at the fact that they are yet again at the Smithsonian gift show.

"Just one more thing I need to buy." Brittany says picking up yet another stuff animal.

"Britt we already have so many." Santana says.

"But Spencer needs a few more." Brittany pouts.

"Yeah mami I need the tiger." Spencer whines.

"Fine," Santana gives in.

"San this is trip has been amazing." Brittany says wrapping her arms around her wife. "You're so getting rewarded when we get home for being so good this trip."

"Yes!" Santana shouts.

Spencer smiles and laughs watching her parents being dorks.


	6. Sandy, Wet and Sunny

**Hi everyone, thanks for all the reviews last story. I'm hoping to add a new one shot every week or two as I've just got a bunch of new ideas thanks to Gleekfreak15. For those of you who read my other two stories in progress the Vet and Volunteer, I'm hoping to update each of them in the next week.**

 **Sandy, Wet and Sunny**

"Sanny are you ready!" Brittany shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Santana shouts back.

"Heck yes you were thirty minutes ago." Brittany says to herself rocking a sleeping Spencer in her arms. "You are so like your mami, sleeping though any loud noise." she whispers to the toddler.

"Okay Britt I'm ready for the lovely beach." Santana says appearing next to her lovely wife and daughter. "Maybe we should think of moving here."

"Sannnn," Brittany says drawing out the n when she looks at her wife to see what she's wearing. "You don't have to wear a one piece now that we have a child."

She completely ignores her wife mentioning moving out her to California. While yes she likes the weather and all, she doesn't think she could live somewhere without snow during the winters. That's why she loves where they live in New York.

"How do you know I'm wearing a one piece?" Santana asks looking down at her beach over shirt and jean shorts to try and figure it out.

"You're boobs are flatter than normal only a one piece does that. Now go change into that sexy red two piece with the fringe." Brittany orders.

"And why would I do that?" Santana asks wrapping her arms around her wife's waist.

"Because you want me staring at your amazing body all day." Brittany happily says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Fine, but you better be wearing a two piece too." Santana huffs heading back upstairs.

"This could take a while." Brittany whispers to Spencer who is still asleep.

By the time they finally get to the beach, it's nearly twelve and they're two hours later than they planned.

"I'll find us a spot and set up the umbrella." Santana says grabbing almost all of the bags they have.

"I can help carry things too." Brittany offers.

"No you just carry Spenc, I can handle everything else." Santana says almost falling over from the sheer about of bags they've brought.

"San I can-" Brittany starts, but it falls on deaf ears.

Somehow Santana manages to find them a spot a half mile down the beach without dropping anything, which Brittany is highly impressed with. She just holds Spencer in her arms watching her very stubborn wife trying to set up the umbrella and lay the large blanket under it at the same time. Honestly she has no idea where Santana gets some of these crazy ideas of how to do things.

"San you have to do one at a time." Brittany says once the umbrella collapses for the tenth time.

"Fucking stupid umbrella," Santana mutters under her breath.

"Sanny why don't you take Spenc and I'll finish setting up." Brittany offers holding their one and a half year old out for her wife to take.

"Fine," Santana grumbles.

Brittany gives her Spencer and kisses her cheek before tackling putting the umbrella up easily and putting the blanket out underneath it. Santana watches in awe as her wife sets up everything they brought including setting out the food and baby bouncer.

"Babe you are something else." Santana whispers sitting down and taking the soda her wife is holding out for her.

"You're good at protecting us and figuring out those wordy things and I build things and have the math covered." Brittany happily says.

"I love you so much." Santana says feeling herself getting all mushy.

After eating lunch which Spencer slept through, Brittany convinces her wife to come down to the water with Spencer. Santana holds Spencer tightly to her, carefully walking towards the water. Spencer for her part is trying to lean out and get on the ground, her little arms waving as she can and saying all ten of the words she knows, shouting mama and shit. The latter of which she picked up from Santana which upset Brittany and had Santana sleeping on the couch for two weeks.

"Shh Spenc, don't say that." Santana whispers when Spencer shouts shit again causing a few people to look over at Santana. "You don't want to get mommy in trouble again." she tries to reason with the one year old.

"MAMA!" Spencer shouts holding her arms out for Brittany who is already in the water up to her knees.

"Santana just bring her over here already before she causes any more of a scene." Brittany grumbles grimacing when Spencer shouts shit yet again.

Santana wants to tell her wife no that this is close enough to the water for their baby girl, but she also knows that if she doesn't her wife make her life hell. She slowly walks out to her wife holding her baby girl up as high as she can.

"Sannn," Brittany sighs. "The water is not going to hurt her."

"But she could drown." Santana pouts.

"Santana she's in our arms there is no chance she could drown." Brittany sternly tells her.

"I know, I know," Santana says handing Spencer over to her wife.

She watches as Brittany shows their daughter the water letting her get close enough to touch it. As nervous as she is that her daughter is near the water she trusts her wife. It's the longest ten minutes of her life. Waiting for her wife to bring her baby girl back onto the safe sand.

"Sanny, everything is fine." Brittany says walking back over and handing her wife Spencer. "See nothing happened."

"Thanks," Santana sniffles hugging her daughter.

"Come on let's go play in the sandy far away from the water." Brittany says rubbing her wife's back.

"You're the best Britt Britt." Santana softly says so glad that her wife knows her so well.

Everything was going fine, they had built a very large sandcastle that Spencer could actually sit in cause yeah Brittany loves making sandcastles. Santana was able to lay on the blanket and catch some much needed rays while still keeping an eye on her two girls. She doesn't trust that some stupid guy isn't going to come up and hit on her wife whose wearing a very revealing bikini. That is until a group of frat guys set up right next to them. The moment they walk over she smells trouble.

"Hey sexy mama," a tall blonde guy says walking over towards Brittany and Spencer.

When that happens Santana shoots up to her feet only to have a frat guy (who really could stand to lose some weight) come right in front of her.

"Hey sexy lady want to-"

Before he can even finish his sentence Santana side steps him and rushes over to her wife and daughter.

"Come on let's get out of here." the tall blonde says.

"Leave me alone," Brittany says her lip starting to quiver.

She picks up Spencer and tries to walk away from the guy only to have two more guys get in her way.

"How about you come over to our area and we can get to know each other better." another guy says.

"HEY!" Santana shouts thundering in and wrapping her arm around her wife. "Get lost before I fucking call the cops."

Brittany lays her head on Santana's shoulder so glad that she's now handling this situation. She trusts that her wife will make them leave them alone. Santana glares at them as they reluctantly head back over to their set up.

"Come on Britt let's head home." Santana says not wanting to stay here with them close by.

"Okay," Brittany happily says.

She's just glad that Santana didn't try to fight them. While her wife can hold her own in a one on one fight. She doesn't think she could take on ten plus frat guys at once. It still turns her on knowing that her her and their daughter her wife would have tried if needed.

"Hurry up San, I'm horny." Brittany whispers in her ear causing her to gather up their belongings at lightning speed and pull her to the car.


	7. First Year

**Thanks the reviews last chapter. This one goes back in time quite a bit. A special thanks to Gleefreak15 for the idea for this one. I'm hoping to post another snippet next week, but I make no promises.**

 **First Year**

Santana's out trying frantically to find a present. It's her one year anniversary with her wonderful wife tomorrow but she has yet to find the perfect present for Brittany. She knows that her wife has already found her the best present ever and she doesn't want to be lame and just get her flowers. Though she will be getting her flowers as part of it cause yeah Britt loves flowers. No the main present has to be something that will blow her wife's mind, she just can't think of what to get her.

"Why is this so fucking hard?" Santana questions looking up at the ceiling. "It's never been this hard before."

"Talking to yourself again." Quinn says coming over to her with Rachel and Mercedes.

"Shut up," Santana grumbles.

"Still haven't found Britt an anniversary gift yet." Quinn says knowing full well she hasn't.

"It has to be perfect. This is our first anniversary together and you know she's got me the most amazing gift." Santana says frustrated she can't find anything.

"This is Brittany we're talking about. She'll probably just be happy with you taking her to feed the ducks and letting Lord Tubbington sleep on your bed." Mercedes says.

"That's stuff I do all the time. It has to be special." Santana groans in frustration.

"We not get her a paper gift, that's what you get someone on the first anniversary." Rachel says.

"Really, paper is the best idea yet!" Santana shouts. "She'll love that I knew that."

Santana runs off into the closest store leaving her three friends watching her questioningly.

"Will Brittany really be impressed?" Rachel asks Quinn.

"Probably this is Santana who seems about as romantic as your average guy." Mercedes says.

"True, but she's managed to keep Brittany this whole time so she must be doing something right." Quinn points out.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Happy anniversary baby." Brittany says kissing Santana to wake her up.

Santana grumbles something and tries to get away from her wife only to be pulled back. It doesn't take long for her to give into her wife's kisses and what starts out as innocent quickly turns dirty. Forty minutes later Santana has a lazy, satisfied smile on her face.

"That's one hell of a way to wake me up babe." Santana says turning on her side to face her wife.

"Well I just wanted to start our anniversary out on the right hand." Brittany says all smiles.

"I think you mean foot babe." Santana says used to Brittany's weird ways of saying things.

"Foot doesn't make sense at all, we use hands." Brittany says making her squinted eyes thinking face.

"You're right babe, hand does make more sense." Santana says kissing away the wrinkles not wanting her wife to think too hard on their anniversary. "Now I don't know what you have planned, but I'd love to take my amazingly, lovely wife out on the town tonight." she hopefully asks.

"Awe Sanny, I'd love to." Brittany says. "We can exchange presents at dinner."

"Now that sounds like a plan." Santana says getting up only to be shoved back down by her wife.

"Where do you think you're going? We're staying in bed all day until we have to get ready." Brittany says diving back on top of her.

Santana's all smiles at her wife gives her the best gift ever! Sex all fucking day! By the time they're supposed to be getting ready Santana doesn't like moving. It's the best thing ever in Santana's mind. She's so fucking sore in the best of ways.

"Britt, I don't know if I can move." Santana complains.

"Awe I finally tired out my Sanny." Brittany cheers doing a cute little dance in bed.

"I don't know how you're still moving." Santana whines at being jostled.

"Because I want to go out with you on our anniversary date that you planned." Brittany pouted at her wife.

"Fine, go shower first while I regain my strength." Santana says giving in as usually.

She's never been able to say no to her wife. In all the years that she's known her, she doesn't think that there's ever been one time when she actually said no.

"Thanks Sanny, you're the best wife ever." Brittany happily says kissing her once more before skipping into the bathroom.

"The things I do for that woman." Santana says to herself laying back down.

By the time Brittany's ready to go Santana has finally gotten up and is in the shower trying to hurry up. Her wife is inpatient most of the time and when they're going out on a date it's even worse. Try as she might it still takes her nearly an hour to be ready herself.

"You ready know," Brittany says bouncing at the bottom of the stairs as Santana comes down.

"Yes I am baby," Santana calmly says making her way to her wife. "You look amazing." she says kissing her.

"Awe thanks babe, you look beautiful." Brittany says blushing as her wife opens the door for her.

"Gotta keep up with you." Santana says closing and locking the door behind her.

She opens the door for her wife before running around to the driver side. Brittany loves how attentive her wife is being today, not that she's ever not, but it's still nice. She watches her wife drive them to whatever restaurant she's planning on taking them to. She loves when Santana drives so she can just stare at her beauty. The way her wife is so focused on the road and making sure no one hits their car intrigues her, she loves the little wrinkle that appears on her forehead the whole way until they park.

"Britt stop staring me." Santana says knowing exactly what her wife is doing.

"I can't help it, I have a beautiful wife that I can stare at." Brittany retorts back.

"But I can't concentrate with you staring like that at me." Santana whines.

This causes Brittany to giggle because if anyone else was to hear her wife whine like that they'd be shocked that big badass Santana could whine like a baby. So of course she continues to just at her beautiful wife and Santana continues to complain until they pull up to a nice small Italian restaurant called Sogno di Vino.

"San," Brittany whispers having half expected her wife to take her to Breadstixs, but this is way better.

"It's our first anniversary Britt, I want it to be extra special." Santana says blushing.

"You are such a romantic." Brittany sighs kissing her gently on the lips before heading in.

All Santana can do is smile goofily and follow her wife in. Only Britt has ever made her feel so gitty and actually want to be nice for a change. Dinner goes as planned, she orders for Britt which only makes her wife swoon more and her smile more. They make light chatter mostly about how they think Quinn and Rachel totally have a thing for each other.

"Britt," Santana says once they finish eating.

"Yes honey," Brittany says giving her wife her whole attention.

"I have something to give to you." Santana nervously says.

She's very nervous that her wife will hate her gift.

"Oo, present time, I have something for you too." Brittany happily says digging through her purse.

"Britt you didn't have to." Santana says loving how well her wife knows her and knows that even though she said she didn't want a gift, she really does.

"Here, the first anniversary is paper." Brittany softly says handing Santana an envelope.

Santana quickly opens it, reads the card smiling at how cute her wife is. But it's the other item in the envelope that makes her squeal.

"A spa day at Dreams!" Santana shouts leaping up and into her wife's lap, kissing all over her face. "This is the best present ever."

"I'm glad you like it." Brittany says smiling at her wife's reaction.

"You my beautiful wife are the best wife ever." Santana says licking her lips, going back to her own seat.

She's nervous about giving Britt her gift. Right now it's suddenly real, that she actually has to give it to her wife and hope that she likes it.

"Here's your gift Britt Britt, I hope you like it." Santana says lifting her shaky hand and holding out a white envelope.

"I'm sure I'll love it Sanny, you always give the best gifts." Brittany happily says grabbing the envelope from her and ripping it open.

For several moments Santana stares at Brittany trying to read her reaction. Brittany has to read the card three times before it finally sinks in.

"San," Brittany breathily says finally looking up at her wife. "Is this for real?" she asks.

"Yes," Santana says nervously says still not sure if her wife likes it.

"I can't believe you want to carry our baby." Brittany says tears starting to fall.

"You really want to have a baby with me?" Santana asks still in disbelief that her amazing wife wants kids with her.

"Of course I do silly, you're the best person I know. I'd love to start trying." Brittany says sniffling. "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me."

"I set up an appointment to get the ball rolling for tomorrow morning." Santana sighs so glad her wife loves her gift.

"Hurry up and pay, I want sweet lady kisses and start on our lady baby making." Brittany says getting up and swaying her hips as she walks out to the car.

Santana throws down money and runs after her wife all smiles. Her first anniversary gift is a complete success thus far.


	8. The Tour

**Hello everyone thanks for the reviews last chapter, I'd like to thanks Gleefreak15 for this story idea. For those of you who follow my other stories I will be posting a chapter for Last Movie this weekend. I'm hoping to be posting more frequently after the summer ends.**

 **The Tour**

"Now Sanny I want you to behave while I'm at work." Brittany sternly says kissing her wife on the lips.

"But babe, I don't want to entertain the gleeks while you and Spencer go into the studio." Santana pouts, trying to look very pitiful.

"Sanny, our friends have all come out for the weekend to see our new home and since I have to go in and teach, you get to show them around." Brittany says giving her another kiss. "SPENCER are you ready yet!"

"Can't Spencer stay?" Santana hopefully asks.

"Nope, not after last time." Brittany says. "I will not have our daughter calling our friends dingbat 1, 2 and 3 or pretty pony or hobbit or Asian 1 and 2 or any of the other names you like to call our friends."

"But…they all know it's because I like them." Santana tries to reason.

"Nope, she's coming with me plus she has class too." Brittany says ushering Spencer who has just come down out the door.

"Bye mami," Spencer says waving as she gets in the back of the minivan that Brittany insisted they buy. "Behave."

Brittany gives her one last look before driving off.

"Santana Lopez getting told to behave by her five year old daughter. I never thought I'd see the day." Quinn says having just arrived.

"Preggers," Santana grumbles pissed that she's stuck here with the gleeks.

"Why thank you for noticing that I'm three months pregnant with our first child." Quinn says kissing Rachel on the cheek.

"Gross I don't need to see that." Santana says looking away.

"Come on Santana it's hot to see them kiss, almost as hot as you and Britt." Puck says smirking.

"Gross Puck," all three women say.

"So when are the rest of the clowns getting here?" Santana asks wanting to get this thing over with as quick as possible.

"They're about ten minutes away. They stopped to get us all lunch, isn't that nice." Rachel says smiling at Santana.

"Lovely," Santana says with a disgusted look on her face. "Wait are they rest of the merry band of misfits arriving together?" she asks.

"Yeah, they borrowed Tina's uncle's van that seats like fifteen people." Puck says. "I so wanted to drive that thing, but instead I got to drive these two lovely ladies." he says wrapping his arms around Quinn and Rachel's shoulders.

"Never going to happen Puck." Quinn says shoving his arm off of her.

"A man can dream can't he." Puck says only to be punched by both Quinn and Santana.

Just then a huge van pulls up driven by Mike. He's the first and helps Tina out then runs to the back to help get Artie out. Santana watches as the rest of the gleeks pile out and her nightmare begins.

"Wow Santana this place is huge." Sam says staring at the house.

"What did you do spend all your money on this house?" Finn asks.

"I highly doubt she spend all the money on this single house, but since Brittany is working they must have run through most of it." Artie smartly says smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face wheel boy. Brittz is working because she wants to not because we spent all our money. Please I make great investments." Santana smugly says.

"Home girl let's go inside and see this house of yours." Mercedes says putting her arm around Santana's shoulders.

"Only if you remove your paw from me." Santana says sliding away from Mercedes. "I don't like being touched by you losers."

"Awe San come on you know you love us." Puck says.

"No I don't and the only fucking reason I'm doing this is because my wonderful wife is making me." Santana sneers.

Everyone, but Sugar and Rory who both look confused, just shakes their heads at Santana. They all know that no matter what she says, she really does like them or she wouldn't let them in her life period. Sighing at herself for being so weak Santana leads them in ready for all the questions that will surely come.

"Come on losers hurry it up." Santana says walking up the front path and opening the door.

"Finally, I've been waiting for weeks to see the inside of their new super-secret house." Blaine says tugging Kurt along with him.

"And here I thought Kurt was the one really into design." Finn mumbles following his step-brother and boyfriend in.

"Wow," Sugar says staring at the huge portrait of Brittany and Santana riding a unicorn on the wall in the entryway.

"Santana?" Quinn questioningly says staring at her friend.

Rachel is staring at another huge portrait this one of Spencer on a duck. She gets the feeling that this house is entirely Brittany since Santana can't say no to her wife.

"This is something else," Sam says as all the guys try to hold in their laughter.

"Shut up Britt wanted to do them that way." Santana growls, glaring around daring someone to say something bad about her wife.

"And they are amazing." Kurt manages to say with a straight face and everyone else just nods not wanting to upset her any more than she currently is.

"Follow me and don't fucking touch anything." Santana growls.

"She doesn't seem like she's in a good mood maybe we should wait for Brittany to come back." Mike whispers to Tina.

"She's never in a good mood." Tina whispers back. "Plus I've been dying to see the inside for months."

The hallway to the living room is really normal, pictures of Brittany and Santana over the years and a few of Spencer. But once they hit the living it's a whole other story. The group stops at the end of the hallway to just stare at the whole living room in front of them. It's unicorn themed. Like everything. The walls were painted in rainbow colors with a giant unicorn on each wall. The lamps, chairs and two couches were all shaped like unicorns. The rug also a unicorn, heck even the TV was shaped like a unicorn.

"Wow," is all Rachel had to say.

"Rachel is speechless this is like a first." Puck says fist pumping Santana.

"I have to say Santana it's impressive you found all this unicorn themed items." Blaine says being the first to really break out of shock.

"Britt wanted the living room and dining room to be unicorn themed so I made it happen." Santana says shrugging, hoping against hope that none of them make any comments that piss her off.

"The dining room is like this too?" Artie asks his eyes going wide.

"Yeah dump shits, it's right there." Santana says pointing across the living room to the dining room.

The house has an open floor plan so the dining room is open to the living and through the dining room is the kitchen. Which is rainbow themed without any unicorn items; it was the one space in the house that Santana put her foot down on.

"I see you managed to keep your kitchen mostly normal." Quinn comments smirking at her friend.

"Shut up Q," Santana growls.

"I think it's cute that you do that for your wife." Rachel comments walking around and admiring everything.

"Yeah Santana, everything is…..interesting." Artie says looking around.

"Okay enough, let's move on." Santana growls leading them through the kitchen to the other side of the house where the guest bedroom, her office and bathroom are.

Stepping into Santana's office everyone's eyes bug out at the fact that the wall right in front of them is a painting of Brittany. Then they look at the other walls and notice that each one is a different painting of Brittany including one of her riding a unicorn.

"Santana," Puck says looking around drooling even though you can't tell if Brittany is naked or not, he's imagining her that way.

"You're mental." Quinn says.

"Obsessed," Kurt adds.

"Wow," Sam says.

"Who knew," Mike softly says.

"You are crazy." Sugar says staring at Santana. "Mental in fact."

"It's amazing isn't it, now get out." Santana says shoving them all out of her favorite room aside from their bedroom in the house. "Britt likes it."

"No Britt likes that you're that obsessed with her." Blaine comments.

"So true," Quinn says smirking. "Don't think I didn't notice the naked pictures on your desk." she whispers into Santana's ear.

"Shut up Q," Santana says lightly shoving her.

The guest rooms are rather normal in comparison to the rest of the house with a simple jungle theme to them that carry into the bathroom. To absolutely no one's surprise the stair case leading upstairs is painted like a rainbow, everything from the walls and ceiling to the stairs themselves.

"Upstairs is a complete Alice in Wonderland theme and frankly you don't need to see it." Santana growls not wanting them to see their room.

"What don't you want us to see?" Quinn says trying to go upstairs.

"Yeah Santana I want to see it." Kurt says trying to figure out why she doesn't want them going up there.

"Nothing could be that embarrassing." Sugar says a glint in her eye, she has a feeling that something up there is definitely embarrassing.

Before she can try to stop them; Kurt, Quinn, Rachel and Sugar are all headed upstairs. Santana is about to start freaking out because no one can see their room. Spencer is hardly even aloud in there because it's their private space.

"Honey we're home." Brittany says coming in and causing the whole glee club to freeze.

"Can I go shopping with Uncle Kurt and Blaine?" Spencer asks.

"Sure honey," Santana says seeing this as her opportunity to get rid of everyone.

"I want you all out now, I need my wife." Brittany says ushering everyone out. "Have fun with Kurt and Blaine sweetie." she says kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Thanks honey," Santana says wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Brittany turns around to face Santana and look in her eyes makes the Latina gulp.

"I wasn't joking when I said that I wanted you." Brittany says swaying her hips as she walks upstairs.

"God woman you are going to be the death of me." Santana gulps following her.

Walking into their room all four walls have huge murals of them together being all cute.

"I see you managed not to show them our private oasis." Brittany says snickering at her wife.

"Well it's not like I wanted them or anyone else to ever see the bathroom." Santana says pulling her shirt off. "No one but me is allowed to see you naked."

"What about you? You're naked too in the mural." Brittany pouts unzipping her jeans.

"Babe you know I could care less about myself." Santana says being shoved back on the bed.

"Well I do." Brittany growls kissing her.


	9. Surprise

**Hello everyone, thanks for the reviews last chapter. I'd like to thank Gleefreak15 for the idea for this chapter.**

 **Surprise**

"Britt, will you just come with me and not ask questions." Santana pouts.

"But San, we're in LA and for the first time in nearly three years we don't have Spencer with us." Brittany pouts back.

"Don't remind me that we had to leave our baby girl with Berry of all people." Santana groans.

"And Quinn," Brittany reminds her.

Santana had been distressed when Rachel and Quinn were the only people who weren't busy and could watch Spencer for them while they took a long weekend trip to beautiful LA. She had almost cancelled their trip until her wife went down on her for over an hour.

"Fine I guess I can trust Q with my baby girl, but will you just come with me." Santana bargains figuring if she pretends not to be upset that her wife will just follow her.

She's still worried about leaving her baby girl with Berry and Quinn for the long weekend and is fighting the urge to call them every five minutes.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asks skeptical of what her wife is planning.

"You'll see when we get there." Santana says taking a deep breath and shifting their rental car into gear.

"How long will it take to get there?" Brittany asks.

"Not that long." Santana says smiling to herself.

"What do you have planned?" Brittany questioningly asks her wife.

"You'll love it, trust me." Santana says trying to keep her joy inside.

Brittany narrows her eyes at her wife. She knows that she's up to something and normally at home she'd be all for it as it would involve sex, but not this. This she knows has nothing to do with sex so it worries her. Her wife seems to have a nose for trouble.

"Okay," Brittany says narrowing her eyes at her wife.

"Stop staring at me." Santana whines shifting in her seat.

"Can't I stare at my beautiful wife." Brittany questioningly asks.

"Not when you're trying to get information out of me." Santana whines in a very un-Santana way.

"If only our friends could hear how you whine when it's just us." Brittany teases.

"Britt," Santana whines. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

"And I won't honey, if you tell me where we are going." Brittany bargains.

Santana huffs, staring straight ahead as she drives, refusing to give in to her wife. No she will not tell her wife where they are going no matter what. All she wants to do is surprise her.

"It's a surprise, can't you wait ten more minutes." Santana says.

"I guess," Brittany says turning to stare out the window.

Santana sighs in relief; she was about two seconds away from blowing the surprise. As much as her wife prods at her to get the information, she knows that all she really wants is to be surprised. It something her wife loves, no matter how big or small the surprise is.

"Are we close yet?" Brittany asks starting to get really excited as they get closer to the beach.

"Yes honey," Santana says smiling, pulling into the driveway of a small condo across the street from the beach.

"San?" Brittany says questioningly. "Is this where we're staying?"

"Kind of," Santana says a mischievous smile on her face.

"Kind of?" Brittany questions, raising an eyebrow at her wife.

"Well…..I bought it for us." Santana says expecting her wife to get excited and start jumping up and down, when she doesn't she gets worried. "You know I thought it would be a good vacation house and rental property so we can you know make some money instead of just having it all sitting in the bank." she rambles.

"San," Brittany sighs lovingly.

Santana gulps thinking she's going to be in trouble for doing this without taking to her wife first. Thankfully though a smile breaks out on her wife's face and she gets almost knocked down by the force of her wife kissing her.

"I love it." Brittany says between kisses.

"Good," Santana sighs. "I was worried there for a minute."

"I love it." Brittany says kissing her. "Now let's go christen all the rooms." she says dragging her wife out of the car.

Hours later Santana lays on a mattress (she's grateful that she had the real estate agent set up) exhausted. Her wife had just given her, her tenth orgasm of the night and honestly she doesn't think she could go another round.

"Britt," Santana moans managing to pull her up into a kiss. "No more, I'm so sensitive."

"I can't wait to brag to everyone that we have a vacation house in LA. This is the best gift aside from our daughter you've given me." Brittany says curling into her wife's body.

"Let's not, the last thing I want is all the gleeks coming out to our oasis away from them." Santana pouts turning to face her wife.

"But I want to show off to everyone that you're the best wife ever." Brittany pouts adding in an extra pouty lip this time.

"Fine, we can tell them about it, but I put my foot down on letting them come here or knowing the address." Santana says still even after all this time unable to say no to her wife.

She's rewarded with a heated kiss that has a lot of tongue, just the way she likes it.

"I'll call Rachel and Quinn tomorrow and see if they can bring Spencer out here. I want to rub it in their faces." Brittany says before laying her head back down and falling asleep.

Santana groans, only her wife can go from being excited to sleeping in two seconds flat. She so doesn't want Rachel and Quinn out here, but then again she'll have her baby girl back. She can deal with the hobbit and Q for a few days if she has Spencer back in her arms, totally worth it.


	10. The Fourth

**Hi all, thanks for the reviews last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this piece. It's going to be a while before I post another snippet as I'm going to start working on adding another chapter to one of my older pieces called Awaken.**

 **The Fourth**

Brittany throws another bag of frozen chicken into the cart ignoring the huffing coming from her wife. She's been in a mood all morning ever since their fathers came over and stole Spencer away to go buy fireworks. She so wanted to go too, but instead is stuck shopping with the blonde and their mothers.

"Brittany dear do you have a turkey baster?" Gloria asks her daughter-in-law, though she's really more like a second daughter since she's known the blonde since she was five.

"I don't think so, but I really couldn't say." Brittany says frowning as she tries to think back.

"We don't," Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Don't sass me Santana Marie." Gloria says glaring at her daughter.

"I wasn't sassing." Santana whines.

"I know you and you were in your mind." Gloria says giving her daughter the eye.

"Here," Whitney says throwing five packages of hotdogs into the cart. "Do you think that's enough? I know Pierce will eat a whole pack himself." she adds.

"Since we're having chicken, burgers and chili I think that's enough and if for some reason it's not we can send the boys out to buy more." Gloria says walking away with Whitney leaving their daughters with the cart.

"I hate this." Santana whines, pouting at her wife.

"Suck it up," Brittany says smirking when her wife's mouth drops open. "We're hosting the 4th BBQ tomorrow for our friends and family which is why we have to do this, shop for the food."

"Why couldn't I go with our dads and Spencer." Santana whines.

"Because you're paying and we need to learn to cook." Brittany says wondering when she became the more reasonable adult between the two of them.

"Why," Santana whines. "They can cook so why do I have to learn?"

"So you can feed our daughter healthy food and not all the fast food stuff you like to feed her." Brittany says giving her the look of you better agree.

Santana just continues to grumble under her breath the rest of the trip, but makes sure that it's quiet so her wife doesn't hear. She has no doubt that her wife will withhold sex if she hears her complaining any more.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Thanks for inviting us Santana." Rachel says handing Santana her coat.

"Put your coat away hobbit." Santana growls slamming the door in Kurt's face, stomping away.

"What's up her butt?" Kurt asks having opened the door and standing next to Rachel.

"Who knows," Quinn says taking Rachel's coat and hanging it up.

"I can't believe we finally all at the Pierce/Lopez famous fourth BBQ again, it's been a while." Blaine says.

"Yeah, you know that up until this year Santana's been too scared about Spencer getting hurt to have one." Quinn tells them.

The four of them walk out back and head to the rest of the gleeks who are standing at the far end of the pool. All their parents are over by the grill talking to Brittany and Santana's parents. Despite the fact that they are all grownups now at this moment they feel like kids again.

"I can't believe they invited all our parents." Mercedes says snuggling into Sam.

"Trust me it was probably Whitney and Gloria who did all the inviting I can't imagine Santana is happy having so many people in her space." Puck says chuckling at a thought.

"Shut up Puckerman." Santana growls walking over with her wife and daughter.

"San be nice, he wasn't saying anything bad this time." Brittany scolds her wife.

Santana huffs and stomps into the house, leaving them all gaping. Brittany who is used to her wife sometimes acting like a two year old just ignores it.

"So how has everyone been? It feels like forever since we all got together like this." Brittany asks picking up Spencer who is a little tired.

"We're good; you know still trying to plan our wedding." Rachel says smiling at Quinn.

"I don't get what you two are waiting for." Brittany says. "Me and Sanny were married right after she proposed."

"Because we want our wedding to be perfect and that takes time." Rachel says.

"Moving on from the wedding that won't ever happen." Mercedes says. "Are we going to be invited to your fourth BBQ from now on?" she asks.

"Yes, now that Spencer is older I'd like to have one every year here." Brittany happily says.

"Santana doesn't seem like it." Mike points out.

"She's still upset she had to go shopping yesterday." Brittany says shrugging walking into the house to go find her wife leaving Spencer there.

Spencer who knows all these people is uncharacteristically shy today. She blushes and is about to take off after her mama when Quinn picks up the tired little girl.

"How has your day thus far Spenc?" Quinn asks tickling her belly causing the girl to giggle.

"Fun, I can't for fireworks." Spencer shyly says glancing around at all the former gleeks.

"That won't be for hours though." Rachel points out.

"Gampa says that we're doing them at eight, but I can light some off earlier." Spencer happily says.

"Shut it Berry we don't want to upset her and thus Santana." Kitty lowly growls so Spencer can't hear.

"Why do you suddenly care about not upsetting Santana? You never have before." Rachel retorts back.

"Because the woman is scary when she's protecting her daughter and just so you know I never said anything bad about Brittany either." Kitty says knowing exactly where Rachel was going to go.

"No fighting Kitty." Marley sweetly says placing a hand on her arm.

A little ways away from the girls the boys minus Kurt are all standing together.

"I don't get why Kitty was invited I thought Santana hates her." Artie says still upset that Kitty his ex is now also dating a girl.

"Who cares lets jump in the pool and get the girls wet." Puck says wiping off his pants to show his American flag swim trunks.

Santana and Brittany walk over to the girls just in time for Santana, Rachel, Kitty, Marley, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt to get soaking wet from the boy's splash. The first thing that happens is Kurt and Rachel let off ear splitting shrieks, Santana and Kitty are fuming while the other three are just trying to find towels. Artie rolls over with some towels and offers them to the soaking wet girls. While the rest of the girls try not to crack up laughing, the boys jump out of the pool on the other side and run for their lives as Santana and Kitty are after them.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Quinn softly asks drying her off.

"Kurt?" Blaine sheepishly asks having been the only guy to stay behind aside from Artie.

"Come on into the pool house we've got a lot of our older clothes out here that you all can borrow." Brittany offers feeling a little bad for her soaking wet friends.

"Mama why is mami trying to kill Uncle Puck and Uncle Sam?" Spencer innocently asks.

"Because she and your Aunt Kitty are getting revenge for us on the boys who go us wet." Rachel huffs for once happy for Santana's mean ways.

"SANTANA MARIE LOPEZ-PIERCE!" Gloria yells. "YOU LEAVE THOSE BOYS ALONE NOW!"

"Abuela mad." Spencer whispers.

"Yep, let's go save mami." Brittany says figuring a yelling match between her wife and mother-in-law is about to start.

She's about halfway to her wife when the yelling starts.

"THEY GOT ME WET!" Santana shouts at her mother.

"THIS IS NOT THE WAY YOU WERE RAISED!" Gloria shouts back.

"KITTY YOU STOP THAT TOO!" Kitty's mom shouts at her.

"I DON'T CARE I'M GOING TO GET THEM!" Santana shouts trying to run after the guys who are now on the other side of the yard.

"Santana," Brittany sternly says causing Santana to shut her mouth instantly.

"Kitty," Marley says crossing her arms standing next to Brittany.

Both women look at their significant others with stern looks. Santana and Kitty both lower their heads slightly and look ashamed.

"Sorry Britt," Santana says hanging her head lower and taking a seat at the patio table.

For a few moments everything is fine and just as everyone is about to go back to chatting as they wait for the parent men to finish cooking the different meats. Then everything goes to hell with Quinn laughing at Santana.

"You are so fucking whipped." Quinn laughs.

This of course sets off Santana whose shame goes right away with the "insult".

"What did you fucking say." Santana growls.

"You heard me Satan." Quinn taunts her.

"Here they go again." Brittany whispers to herself.

Judy and Gloria both roll her eyes at their daughters who always seem to need to fight at least once every time their together.

"I'm not scared of you Santana." Quinn adds.

"Well maybe you should fucking be." Santana growls storming over to Quinn and slapping her.

"Oh no you didn't." Quinn growls slapping her back.

Before Santana can do anything back, Quinn falls over holding onto her shin.

"Shit, shit shit," Quinn groans.

"Don't hit mami," Spencer says as meanly as she can.

"Come on Spenc let's go inside." Santana says picking Spencer up and heading inside not caring anymore if her wife is mad at her.

"Well it wouldn't be a party without someone pissing Santana off." Mercedes says shrugging. "You really should learn not to laugh at her like most of the rest of us have Quinn."

"Foods done," Pierce says having completely missed everything that had been happening.

Hours later after everyone is stuffed from over eating and Santana and Quinn have made up, along with the boys apologizing for getting some of the girls wet, everyone is seating in the front yard ready to start lighting off fireworks. The men both parent and younger are all at the end of the driveway ready to light off the first of what will be hundreds of fireworks. Spencer is down with her grandpas getting ready to shoot off the first firework of the night before the show truly starts. She's getting to hold the Roman Candle which she is very excited about.

"Spencer be careful." Santana says walking over to the guys to keep a closer eye on her daughter.

"Santana you be careful." Brittany shouts after her wife.

"This could end very badly." Quinn says from next to Brittany. "Remember the last time she was that close to fireworks?" she asks.

"What happened?" Mercedes asks wanting to know some dirt.

"Brittany you want to tell her?" Quinn asks looking over at the other blonde.

"When we were around twelve, I wanted the big ones to go off first so she tried to go light them off for me. The tube fell and she just barely got out of the way in time before it hit her. Since then she's hated fireworks unless they're lite off far away from her." Brittany says. "Needless to say she's very worried about Spencer around fire-"

Before Brittany can finish Santana shouts shit and fucking damn. They all look up to see Santana rolling on the ground, holding her leg.

"FUCKING SHIT DAMN IT!" Santana shouts.

"Mami," Spencer gasps dropping the still going off Roman Candle.

"Take cover!" Mike shouts jumping up just in time to miss getting hit.

During the chaos that ensues Santana somehow manages to get herself into the middle of the fireworks lighting zone. How she got there no one knows. She's leaping around trying to avoid getting hit, but not making her way out of the danger zone. Luckily since Pierce is slightly nuts he runs into the danger zone and brings Santana back to safety.

"Santana," Brittany gasps wrapping her arms around her wife.

For a few seconds she was terrified that she was going to lose her wife.

"Mami, I'm sorry." Spencer sniffles wrapping her little arms around Santana's legs.

"It's okay honey." Santana says patting her head. "I know you didn't mean to do it."

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks still holding on tightly to her wife.

"I'm fine Britt." Santana says kissing her quickly. "Can we go sit down now and maybe get some ice for my thigh?"

"Of course San." Brittany says helping her over to where all the women are sitting waiting for the fireworks show to start up again.

"Are you okay Santana?" Whitney asks for all of the them.

"I'll be fine, but I could use some ice." Santana says as Brittany helps her sit down.

They all enjoy watching Pierce who after everything that happened shooed the rest away and lite the rest of the fireworks off. Being after midnight everyone bids Santana and Brittany holding a sleeping Spencer goodbye and goodnight. After putting Spencer to bed Brittany helps Santana get out of her pants without hurting herself.

"I'm really proud of you honey." Brittany says kissing her deeply. "Since you were such a trooper with the whole fireworks thing, I think you deserve some loving."

"Oh god," Santana moans as Brittany starts to ravish her body.

Needless to say it was the best fourth ever.


	11. Cruising

**Hey all, it's been a while since I've posting anything for the game show universe. I'm currently on summer break and working full time again so when work is slow I'll be updating with new snippets. Hope you all enjoy this newest one.**

 **Cruising**

Spencer stared up at her mami in awe. Her mami just gave the best news ever! Okay maybe second best news after being told that they could go to the most magical place on the planet the unicorn museum, but a weeklong Disney cruise for her tenth birthday is a close second.

"Thank you mami, mama so much." Spencer says leaping into their arms.

All of her friends are going to be so jealous when they hear not to mention all her aunts and uncles. Her parents are the best parents ever! After thanking, her moms a couple dozen times she decides to head upstairs to call her best friend a brag. No one has any doubt that she is Santana's daughter with the amount of bragging she does and her need to be the best.

"Why did I agree to yet another trip with you two?" Santana questions turning to her wife.

"Because you love us so much." Brittany says smirking at her beautiful wife who cannot say no to her or their daughter.

"But I could have sworn I put my foot down this time." Santana pouts so cutely that Brittany cannot help, but kiss her.

"You tried honey, but you love us too much to say no." Brittany says trying not to smile.

Santana narrows her eyes at her wife. She must have asked her right before she orgasmed again. Her wife sure knows how to use her body to get her to do whatever her wife wants. Sex has and will always be her biggest weakness at least when it comes to wife.

"Why do I even try anymore?" Santana complains mostly to herself.

"Because you like to put up a front that you're a badass." Brittany says looping her arms around her wife's waist.

"If I get arrested or kicked off this ship I'm blaming you for using sex to get me to say yes." Santana tells her trying to sound serious, but no one can when they have a gorgeous woman wrapped around them.

"How about I repay you right now for being such a wonderful wife and mother." Brittany suggestively whispers in her ear.

Santana lets out an embarrassing moan as she is dragged up to their room.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany and Spencer skip ahead of Santana all smiles as they continue to explore the ship. Santana keeps a close watch on her girls to insure that they continue to have fun and no one bugs them. Even though she hates boats since she's always getting sea sick she's hoping that this family trip will be better than the others they've gone on with Spencer. Every other trip she's gotten into a fight, but this time she's hoping for the best. With the amount of families on this ship it's looking like she might be able to stay out of trouble. The only bad thing is she has to go a full week without having sex with her wife since Spencer is in the cabin with them. Right now she wishes she would have splurged and bought a second cabin, but no she hadn't been thinking when she bought the tickets.

"Sanny!" Brittany shouts at her wife who has fallen really far behind them. "We need to sign up for our activities!"

Santana mumbles under her breath about spending more money when they've already spent so much. She stops when she gets closer to her wife and daughter, not wanting to get into trouble with her wife.

"So what fun things are we going to do?" Santana asks in her most upbeat voice.

"Sky diving, rock climbing, swimming with dolphins, jet skiing and ooou horseback riding." Brittany lists off signing them up for each one of them.

"Sky diving?" Santana nervously asks.

"Yes we have to do sky diving right Spencer." Brittany says looking over at their daughter.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Spencer chants jumping and down.

"But babe," Santana nervously starts. "You know I'm terrified of heights."

"You'll be fine babe." Brittany says kissing her cheek before signing them up for just about every activity possible.

Santana ends up having to shell out another five grand and while she grumbles the whole time, the look of joy on her wife and daughter's faces is all she needs. She loves to make them happy even if she has to do things she hates.

"Thanks mami," Spencer says hugging her before taking off to the kid area.

Somehow, in the three hours they have been on the boat Spencer has already made friends with five other girls and is meeting them. It really shouldn't surprise her since her daughter is just like her wife in that perspective.

"Well it looks like we get some alone time." Brittany says looking around with wide eyes.

"What is it that you want?" Santana asks giving her wife a worried look.

Whenever her wife starts looking around and talking about alone time shit is about to go down. Sometimes that shit is good for her, but other times it just gets her in trouble.

"First I want to go to the spa then if Spencer is busy I'll totally do you." Brittany says kissing her cheek leaving Santana stunned as she heads for the elevator. "Babe are you coming?" she asks.

That shakes Santana from her thoughts of Brittany on top of her and she runs after her wife. She catches up to her and takes her hand as they wait for the elevator. Of course Brittany smiles grows when Santana laces their fingers together. It's little the little things that Santana does that makes Brittany love her even more. That and the fact that her wife always gets her what she wants, no matter what even if it's something her wife hates.

"So do you think Spencer is having a good birthday?" Santana asks.

"Yes, I think she's having the best birthday yet." Brittany says leaning in and kissing her on the lips. "You are the best mom ever." she whispers causing Santana to blush.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mami you have to go." Spencer pouts. "It's my birthday."

Today is the actual day of Spencer's birthday and she wanted to go sky diving. So of course here they are sky diving or at least trying to. Santana has decided that she will absolutely not go. No way in hell will she get into a plane, fly way up there and jump out. No just no.

"Kids under sixteen can't go, see it says it here." Santana says pointing to sign.

"Honey, you threatened the nice lady on the cruise ship so they're making an exception for Spencer." Brittany calmly reminds her wife.

"Well then the two of you can go and I'll wait right here." Santana says thinking it's a good idea.

"No we're going as a family." Brittany says starting to get frustrated with her wife.

"But what if I die?" Santana pouts.

"You won't die honey; we're each jumping with a professional." Brittany reminds her wife.

"Why can't we stay on the ship, this is supposed to be a cruise." Santana tries to reason.

"It's our daughter's birthday and this is what she wants to do." Brittany sternly says.

"Fine, but the rest of the trip we're staying on the boat." Santana mumbles under her breath.

She doesn't get how she continues to get herself into these situations. Somehow, with her daughter pouting and her wife kissing her, she gets onto the plane. She honestly doesn't remember how she ended up strapped to the professional sky diver, but before she knows it she's falling through the air.

"FUCKING SHIT BALLS!" Santana screams falling.

She can't hear anything and can't see her wife or daughter at all. So she does the only thing that makes sense to her, closes her eyes and hopes for it all to be over.

"San honey," Brittany tenderly says waking Santana up.

"What? What happened?" Santana asks feeling grass next to her.

"You passed out honey." Brittany softly says not wanting to upset her wife.

"Mami you are the best. It was so funny. I wanna do it again." Spencer says giving her mom a big hug.

"Spenc sweetie I don't think we're going to be able to go again. We need to get back to the ship." Brittany says unwilling to put her wife through that again.

She knows how scared of heights her wife is, but didn't think she'd pass out.

"Fine, can we go see the Frozen show?" Spencer asks.

"I think that's doable." Brittany says looking down at Santana who still hasn't gotten up.

"I'd like that very much." Santana says getting up.

"Then it's settled we'll hit the Frozen show after dinner." Brittany says helping her wife up.

"This is fun mami, mama can we go next year." Spencer asks turning around to pout at her moms.

"Only if I don't ever have to go sky diving again." Santana bargains since she already knows she'll give in.

"Next time we can do the one that goes to Hawaii." Brittany suggests. "I hear it's amazing."

"YES!" Spencer shouts fist pumping much like her mami.

Santana smiles thinking that will be way more fun since there will be a beach she can lay on.

"For being such a good sport today hun, we Spenc falls asleep I'll totally rock your world." Brittany whispers in her wife's ear.


	12. Winnings

**Thanks for all the love last chapter. Here's the next drabble, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Winnings**

Rachel stands in the middle of McKinnly's choir room looking around at the Gleeks and their families. So much has changed in the fifteen years since they graduated. At yet they all agreed to come back for this Gleek reunion. The only ones not here yet is Brittany, Santana and her favorite goddaughter Spencer.

"Sorry we're late guys; someone got drunk last night and didn't want to get up this morning." Brittany says glaring at her wife.

"Oooo Santana's in the dog house." Quinn teases.

"Quinn," Rachel sternly says causing Quinn to swallow what she was going to say. "Now that everyone is here, let's go around and say what we're up to now."

"Hold on I just want to take in this amazing moment of Santana being in the dog house for drinking. I thought for sure when Brittany started that sentence that it would be Spencer." Puck says smirking.

"Hey!" Spencer voices. "I don't drink, I'm only thirteen."

"Puck." Brittany growls glaring at him.

Everyone shrinks back at Brittany's harsh voice, the blonde almost never sounds like that so when she does everyone knows not to mess with her.

"As I was saying maybe we should say a little about what we are doing now since it's been a few years since we've all gotten together." Rachel suggests.

"For once I agree with Berry." Santana says even though she'd rather not, she's already in the doghouse and doesn't need to get in more trouble.

"Mama, can I go find Coach Sue and bug her?" Spencer asks already bored.

"Sure and tell her hi from me." Brittany says smiling at her daughter.

"You're still in contact with Sue?" Kurt asks in complete shock.

"She's still here!" Mercedes asks alarmed.

"Why does this surprise anyone?" Quinn questions wondering what is wrong with all of them. "Sue loves those two and probably loves their daughter too. She is a combination of Brittany's amazing dance ability and Santana's meanness."

"Hey, I'm not mean. I'm a badass." Santana says glaring at Quinn.

"Yeah some big badass you are, if Brittany so much as quivers her lip at you, you jump and do whatever she wants." Quinn teases.

"That's because she's an amazing wife." Brittany says defending her wife.

"Yeah suck it Q." Santana says sticking her tongue out.

"Why are you two such children?" Rachel muses to herself so only Kurt can hear.

It takes a few minutes for everyone to settle back down before they all start with Sam and Mercedes to see what they are doing. As it turns out Mercedes is currently pregnant with the couple's first child and they are in the process of moving from LA back to Lima. Mercedes is a big star now and wants to raise their child in a quiet town; she can work on writing her next album anywhere. Sam's in construction and can work anywhere.

"I can't believe you're pregnant." Tina says smiling at her friend.

"Yeah it took you and trouty mouth long enough." Santana snickers.

Brittany smacks Santana across the back of the head causing Quinn and Puck to laugh only to be slapped in the back of the head by their respective partners. Mercedes just chuckles and kind of agrees.

"It did take us a while, but we wanted to be in the right place in our careers before we had a child." Mercedes says.

"I feel you." Rachel says.

Tina and Mike both just graduated from med school and are planning their wedding for next fall. They're in the process of getting jobs at a hospital and deciding if they want to become surgeons or not. Artie has moved to LA and is a director there, he's just been directing a few tv shows episodes thus far, but it's a start. Sugar and Rory are married and travel the world, doing what they wouldn't say. It's the weirdest relationship that any of the others have ever seen. Kurt and Blaine are still planning their wedding three years later, but happily living in New York. Blaine is on Broadway in small time parts and Kurt is working for Vogue as an editor. Joe didn't show and no one knows what he's up to. Most of them think he's in some church cult. Puck is still in Lima, but is a surprise to everyone that he's now the mayor. What is even more surprising is that he's married to Lauren who is a professional wrestler. She couldn't be here today since she had a match across the country. Finn is currently running Burt's garage and wondering where his life went wrong. Everyone else is successful and happy, but him.

"So Quinn, Rachel what about you two?" Puck asks suggestively.

"We're happily living in New York actually we're neighbors to Brittany and Santana." Quinn happily says.

"Shut up we all know Rachel is on Broadway as a leading lady and Quinn is a best-selling author." Kurt sighs. "What we all really want to know is what the golden millionaire couple is up to now that it's been years since they've been on a competition to win money."

"Hey we won enough money to live on for the rest of our lives." Santana counters.

"Only if you didn't spent like over a hundred thousand on your daughter's first birthday. Who knows how much you spent on her other birthdays." Quinn snickers.

"This year we only spent five thousand on her birthday." Santana whines looking over at her wife for help.

"We don't spend that much on things anymore." Brittany defends her wife and her spending especially since she's always the beneficiary of said spending.

"Well how much money did you two make on all the game shows you were on?" Puck asks always having been very curious.

"I don't-"

Santana cuts off Brittany before she can finish.

"My wonderful wife who did most of the work and myself made six million four hundred and eighteen thousand two and twenty-two dollars in pure cash from our time spent on game shows. We also won numerous prizes worth at least another two million." she brags.

Brittany rolls her eyes at her wife's eagerness to show off for their friends. Of course she can't just say that they made a lot of money, she had to say the exact amount.

"Have you gone on all your trips?" Sam asks.

"We still have a few we haven't been on yet." Brittany says. "We're waiting till Spencer goes to college for those ones."

"Don't talk about my baby leaving." Santana sniffles, tears threatening to start falling.

"Santana is a big baby." Quinn teases.

Santana growls getting up and charges after Quinn who takes off running. Brittany rolls her eyes at her wife's constantly changing emotions. Everyone stares at Brittany waiting to see what she's going to do.

"Mama why is mami chasing Aunt Quinn shouting she's a badass?" Spencer asks coming in.

"Cause your Aunt Quinn was asking for it." Rachel replies before Brittany can.

"Can I chase Aunt Quinn too?" Spencer asks looking up at Brittany.

Brittany chuckles then smirks when she sees Puck cracking up in the corner.

"Why don't you chase Puck for your mami?" Brittany suggests her daughter.

Everyone laughs as Spencer chases after a fleeing Puck who knows from experience that Spencer is every bit the badass her mother is.

"Another reunion ruined by Santana." Rachel grumbles.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt says aghast. "This is the best reunion ever. We found out how much money Brittana made, made fun of Santana and get to now watch her chase Quinn around and on top of all that now Puck is running for his life. This is by far the start of the best reunion ever."


	13. Self-Punishment

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. For those of you who read my other two stories that I'm currently posting, I'll be updating Good Fighter this weekend.**

 **Self-Punishment**

Santana runs down the hall in a desperate search her one year old daughter who she has somehow lost. She doesn't understand how she could lose her. The baby can't even walk yet. Sure she can crawl but that can only take you so far. If she doesn't find her soon before Britt comes home she's dead. She just knows that her wife is going to kill her for losing their precious baby girl. Her search has her crawling on all fours looking under everything even things like that couch that there's no way the baby could fit under. In her desperation, all rational thought has left her head. Hell she even searches the kitchen cabinets that are child proofed and she even has a hard time opening them. But no she can't find the baby anywhere in the house so she goes outside.

"SPENCER! SPENCER!" Santana shouts running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Really her searching at this point is just shouting her daughter's name in hope that she'll pop out of somewhere or respond back. As pointed out earlier she's not rational right now.

"Santana what the heck are you doing?" Brittany asks hand on her hip staring at her wife who is mudding and crawling under a bush, shouting their daughter's name.

"I'm so sorry Britt Britt, please don't kill me." Santana begs flinging herself into Brittany's arms.

"What are you babbling on about?" Brittany asks very worried about her wife.

"I lost her; I'm so sorry Britt Britt." Santana sobs.

Brittany decides to take her wife inside before they continue talking since the neighbors are starting to come out and see what is going on. The last thing she needs is everyone knowing their business.

"Honey who did you lose?" Brittany asks just now noticing that she doesn't see their daughter who Santana never lets out of her sight.

"I lost Spencer, I lost our baby." Santana sniffles. "I'm a horrible mom."

"Honey I'm sure you didn't lose her, did you check her crib. I put her in there before I left." Brittany calmly tells her wife.

"Huh," Santana says whipping around.

"Did you check her crib?" Brittany asks.

"Um…." Santana guiltily looks around.

"Come on," Brittany says walking upstairs only to hear Spencer crying. "How did you not hear this?"

"I don't know I was searching for her." Santana sniffles picking up her daughter and holding her tightly to her.

"Go change your diaper; she's probably been sitting in poop since I left." Brittany says shaking her head.

"I'm such a horrible mom." Santana sniffles still extremely upset at herself. "How did I not look up here for her?"

"Honey you're not a bad mom, you're the best mom ever. You moved heaven and earth to give her the pirate themed birthday party I wanted for her. You'll do anything for us." Brittany says trying to cheer up her wife.

She knows that her wife is beating herself up for leaving Spencer in a dirty diaper for so long. Sometimes she wishes that her wife wouldn't be so hard on herself. If she could look through Brittany's eyes she'd see what a catch she truly is.

"I'm going to get a tattoo to remind never to lose our precious baby girl and she's going to pick it out." Santana announces.

"Babe-" Brittany starts imagining something horrible or some meaningless words tattooed on her wife's body that she has to look at when they have sex.

She can just see it being a total turn off.

"Where are going to get this tattoo our one year old baby is going to pick out?" Brittany questions ready to veto it if needed.

"On my foot." Santana says.

"Only if I get veto power if what she points to is truly ugly." Brittany bargains.

"Fine," Santana sighs knowing there is no way she'd win that argument.

That's how three days later Santana ended up at a tattoo parlor with her wife and baby girl. Now Santana isn't scared of getting tattoos she has five of them and her wedding ring is a tattoo. Though having her one-year-old pick a tattoo out for her off of a wall is very scary. Who knows what will happen.

"Do you now want tattoo you want?" the girl asks giving Santana the look up and down.

"So Spenc what tattoo should mami get." Santana says taking Spencer from her wife.

"You're letting a baby chose?" the girl questions.

"Yes, I think it's romantic that MY wife is letting OUR daughter chose her newest tattoo." Brittany says emphasizing my and our as she glares at the tattoo girl.

"Oh," the girl says her eyes widening.

Spencer gurgles and ends up pointing at a cloverleaf. Both Santana and Brittany breathe a sigh of relief that the tattoo is small and overall not bad.

"That's the one I want." Santana says. "I want it on the top of my foot."

Brittany takes Spencer and heads out hating to see Santana in pain and needles. Santana glares the whole time the girl is tattooing her foot. Glaring is the way she avoids crying, she never ever ever will cry in front of anyone who isn't her wife.

"All done," the girl says gently wiping the tattooed skin.

"Thanks," Santana says getting up and paying before heading out to find where her wife went.

"All done?" Brittany says as soon as Santana steps out of the door.

"Yep, I think it looks good." Santana says sitting on the bench next to her wife and pulling the bandage up.

"Personally I would have liked a butterfly better, but a gold clover isn't bad either." Brittany says kissing her cheek. "Now that you've gotten your self-punishment over with let's go eat."


	14. Steps

**Here's another little snippet.**

 **Steps**

"BRITTANY GET THE CAMERA IT'S HAPPENING!" Santana shouts behind her, turning back to look down at her nine month old daughter.

For the last week Spencer has been rocking and pulling herself up on furniture. Needless to say that both Santana and Brittany are extremely excited to see their daughter's first steps. Despite the fact that Santana gave birth to her, their little baby girl is exactly like Brittany was as a baby, crawling all around and trying to get into everything. Unlike Santana who as her mother likes to say was a lazy baby and didn't even try to walk until she was fifteen months old. And she only did it because she was after a blue eyed, blonde tuffed hair baby Brittany who she saw tottering by her in the park. Even back then Santana was infatuated with her wife.

"Okay I've got it." Brittany says running in with camera in hand.

Spencer who is standing up, holding onto the couch lets go only to fall on her butt. She acts like she's about to start crying, scrunching up her face but then doesn't as she reaches under the couch for something that caught her eye. Brittany swoops her up in her arms before she can reach whatever she saw so instead she grabs Brittany's nose.

"Got my nose little one." Brittany says bopping her on the nose causing the little baby to giggle.

"She was so close." Santana says getting up and bopping her daughter on the nose causing her to giggle again.

"Yes, so unlike you." Brittany teases.

"Hey I like adventure." Santana groans.

"Sure you do babe, you like to sleep, eat and suntan." Brittany laughs as her wife blushes.

"I like to do what you like to do." Santana pouts hating that her wife is right.

"I know and I love you for it." Brittany says kissing her wife's cheek.

She puts Spencer down on to have the little baby girl grab her pant leg and pull herself up.

"Oh my god," Santana gasps as Spencer leans forward moving her right leg then her left leg.

Spencer is practically falling to the ground as she walks maybe five steps before finally falling flat on her face. Santana is about to swoop in and pick up her baby girl but Brittany stops her. They watch her, with a determination that she definitely got from Santana, she pushes herself up and starts trying to walk again. She ends up falling again, but again pushes herself back up.

"Well she definitely got that from you." Brittany softly giggles as she watches her daughter continue to get up and fall back down.

She totters over to her moms smiling.


	15. First Day

**Thanks for the reviews last snippet. Hope you all enjoy this one.**

 **First Day**

"I don't want her to go." Santana whines following her wife downstairs.

"It's only until three." Brittany says rolling her eyes at her needy wife.

"But what if something…..happens like someone makes fun of her." Santana whines, sniffling to stop herself from balling.

"Honey our daughter has your sharp tongue; I doubt anyone will make fun of her." Brittany reminds her wife.

"But…"

"I'm ready!" Spencer shouts jumping down the last three stairs.

"First you need to eat breakfast." Brittany tells their daughter.

"But mama," Spencer whines exactly like Santana just had been.

"No buts, go get yourself some cereal." Brittany says never the one to give in.

"Come on little one, I'll help you." Santana says still trying to figure out how to get out of Spencer going to school.

Brittany sighs following her happy daughter who wants to go to school and her wife who doesn't want her to go. This is going to be a very interesting day. She knows that her wife is going to cry like a baby when they have to drop her off at her kindergarten class. She has no doubt that their daughter will be make a bunch of friends and love going to school much like she did when she was little.

"Mami, I wanna go to school." Spencer loudly says.

"Don't you want to stay at home with me and go to work with me later." Santana suggests knowing her daughter loves to go to work with her.

"No, I wanna go to school." Spencer yells.

"Spencer don't yell at your mami." Brittany sternly says turning around to face her daughter and wife neither of who have touched their cereal.

"But she said I'm not going to school." Spencer whines getting up and walking into her mama's arms.

"You're going to school okay Spenc, but you can't yell at your mami." Brittany says giving her wife a pointed look. "Now apologize both of you."

"Hey-"

Santana starts only to eat her words when she sees the look on her wife's face.

"Sorry," the both say looking at the ground.

"Good now finish eating quickly. I'd hate for Spencer to be late on her first day." Brittany instructs them.

Spencer starts eating quickly while Santana pushes her cereal around. Santana doesn't want her baby girl to go to school cause that means she's growing up. She doesn't want her baby girl to grow up.

"Okay let's go." Brittany says grabbing her wife by the arm.

"Does she have to go to school?" Santana asks her wife.

"Yes, you know she's excited to go to school." Brittany sighs.

"But she's growing up too fast." Santana complains.

"I know honey, but she is growing up." Brittany says wrapping her arm around her wife.

"Can we have another one?" Santana pouts. "I want a little baby."

"Do you honey? Remember all the nights you got no sleep and we couldn't go out cause we didn't want to leave the baby. Are you sure you want that again?" Brittany asks willing to have more kids if that's what her wife wants.

"No you're right; I don't want to have another child. One is more than enough for me. We don't need another little one with my temper." Santana admits.

"Good, I don't want another child yet either." Brittany says walking out the open front door as Spencer is already in their SUV.

It takes Santana the walk to the SUV to figure out what Brittany just said.

"Wait did you just say yet?" Santana questions.

"Yeah I want to have a baby myself. I want to know what if feels like to be pregnant, but I don't want to do it until for a few more years." Brittany says. "I think the age gap of eight years between me and my sister is about what we should do."

"Your sister was always cute and you two like never fought so I guess I'm open to it." Santana grumbles getting in the car. "But being pregnant sucks let me tell you."

"What's pregnant?" Spencer asks poking her head in between the seats.

"Nothing you need to worry about honey." Brittany quickly says giving Santana a look of we'll talk about this later.

"Okay," Spencer says going back to staring out the window.

Santana's thankful that she gets to drive otherwise she'd be a blubbering mess right now. She can't believe that she's driving her baby girl to her first day of school. And as much as she hates it, she knows this is good. After all she did meet her wife on the first day of kindergarten all those years ago maybe her baby girl will have similar luck. Though she did try to talk her wife into letting her homeschool their baby girl. That went over just about as well as her suggestion to drop Berry off in the middle of nowhere during their senior year. She didn't get any for over a week and it sucked big time.

"Look, look there's my school mami." Spencer says bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah Spenc that's your school." Santana sighs.

She can't help but love how excited her daughter is. She was never this excited to go to school, never.

"Okay now mami and me will walk you into class, but then we have to leave. We'll be here at three when school gets out to pick you up." Brittany explains.

"Okay," Spencer says waiting for her mom to park the car.

Once parked, Spencer jumps out and taps her foot on the ground waiting for her parents to get out. The last time she was so excited and ran across a parking lot she got her TV privileges taken away so now no matter what she waits for her parents. Of course it takes her mami forever to get out of the SUV.

"Come on mami let's go." Spencer says pulling on her hand.

"Slow down Spenc, you have to look both ways before crossing the parking lot." Santana says keeping a strong hold on her hand.

Brittany takes Spencer's other hand and helps her pull Santana across the parking lot and into the school. When they reach the classroom, most of the kids are trying to keep their parents from leaving. Spencer on the other hand just waves bye to her parents and goes over to the teacher to introduce herself.

"She's just like you." Santana sighs leaning into her wife.

"You should be happy that she wants to be at school. Now we'll have time to do all those things you love to do that we can't do while Spencer is around." Brittany whispers into her wife's ear.

"Of fuck, let's get out of here." Santana groans grabbing her wife's hand and pulling her out of the classroom.

"San no cursing," Brittany says as she allows her wife to yank her to their SUV.


	16. Matching

**Hope you all enjoy this new snippet.**

 **Matching**

Santana stares down at her wife as she sleeps. She still can't believe that she's married to her best friend in the world. The blonde angel is everything she ever wanted. This is the life that she's always wanted to wake up next her blonde angel every day for the rest of her life.

"You're staring again San." Brittany mumbles turning and burying herself into the Latina's chest.

"I can't help it, we're actually married. Like really married." Santana says pushing some hair off of the side of the blonde's face.

"Yes San we really are, now let's get some sleep. We still have to finish our senior year which means going to school tomorrow." Brittany grumbles wondering when she became the more responsible one.

"It's not like we need school Britt, we won a million dollars." Santana gleeful says.

She's still on a high from winning the Amazing Race as the show just finished airing. They've got lots of offers to other game shows and she's sure that they'll be doing a number of them since her wife, god she loves to call her that, will want to.

"Yes we do Sanny, we're almost done plus you like to rub it in everyone's face that we won." Brittany says pouting.

"Fine, but only if you stop pouting." Santana says trying to sound tough. "You're right it is fun to rub it in that we're so much better than everyone else." she adds.

"If you really don't want to go to school tomorrow I have an idea of what we could do instead." Brittany suggests now much more awake.

"But you just-" Santana starts.

"I just remembered I have a science test I didn't study for." Brittany admits. "You'll really like my idea."

"Does it involve sexy times?" Santana says smirking.

"Nope," Brittany says smirking. "Since you've gotten a few tattoos, I was thinking that we could go and get matching tattoos. You know I've wanted to get a tattoo for a while now and since we're married wouldn't it be cool to get matching." she sweetly says.

"Um….." Santana gulps.

She loves her wife to death and would literally do anything for her, but getting matching tattoos. That's something she's not sure they should do. It could end up cursing them and while most of the time she doesn't believe in things that like she's not taking any chances when it comes to her wife.

"Babe-" Santana starts.

"I just think it would be the coolest thing and so romantic." Brittany sighs really laying it on thick.

And that's when Santana knows she's screwed. How can she say no to her wonderful wife.

"Fine," Santana sighs deciding to give in early since it's pointless for her to fight.

"Yay!" Brittany claps jumping up and down. "Let's go now."

Before Santana can get up, Brittany is already in the shower. Santana tries to join put is rejected.

"Nope, go use your parent's shower." Brittany instructs. "If you come in here we'll never leave the house."

"That's the point." Santana whines.

"Go,"

Santana begrudgingly heads into her parents bathroom to get ready. She hates how her wife is always right and gets her way and yet she wouldn't have it any other way. By the time she's done, Brittany being the amazing wife and person she is has made her a cup of black coffee and eggs.

"Thanks babe, this is amazing." Santana says between bites and sips.

"I know how grumpy you are before you've had coffee and something to eat." Brittany says smiling over at her wife.

"I love you so much," Santana sighs looking lovingly over at her wife.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt this place looks sketchy." Santana says when Brittany pulls in front of a tattoo parlor on the "bad" side of town.

"This is where Quinn got her tattoo." Brittany counters.

"Are you talking about last summer when Quinn lost her marbles?" Santana says not wanting to go somewhere that crazy Quinn thought was okay when she was risking her life on a daily basis.

"Come on San these people can't be bad." Brittany says getting out of the car and heading into the parlor.

Santana quickly follows not wanting anything bad to happen to her wife. Her wife lives in a world where everyone is good and nice and she tries her best to make sure it stays that way for her. Once they walk in Santana grabs Brittany's hand as the people in here look like they'd rip them apart.

"You two lost or something?" a rough looking guy asks coming over towards them causing Santana to pull Brittany behind her.

"Nope," Brittany happily says flashing him a smile. "We came in to get matching tattoos."

"Oh," they guy says looking them up and down.

"We recently got married and thought it would be romantic to get matching tattoos and our friend Quinn got a tattoo here last summer." Brittany starts to explain.

"Wait I know you two from somewhere." the guy says staring them down trying to remember.

Santana is nervous as everyone in the parlor is staring at them now. She so wishes right now that she could say no to her wife just once. This place is scaring even her who is fucking never scared of anything, she was raised in Lima Heights the bad part of town.

"Weren't you two on Amazing Race and totally dominated?" the guy says staring at them.

"Yep, my Sanny here kept us on track while I did all the heavy lifting." Brittany happily tells them.

"I knew I recognized you two. Pick any tattoo you want it's on the house." the guy says. "I won ten grand off a friend beating on the two of you to win."

"Thanks," Brittany says all smiles.

All Santana can do is stare in awe at her wife who has in a matter of minutes won over all these hard-core biker types. They end up getting matching heart tattoos on the inside of their wrists, for Santana it's her left and for Brittany it's her right. The tattoos are small which Santana is grateful for. They end up staying for an hour as Brittany talks about the possible other game shows they're planning on going on. Santana doesn't get how her wife can make friends with literally anyone, but isn't complaining as it got her a free tattoo and it's possible that she can get some more free ones in the future.


End file.
